For the Lovers of Kogan
by waterwicca
Summary: KENDALL/LOGAN... A series of one-shots for the lovely coupling: Kendall and Logan :D I also write "For the Lovers of Jagan/Jarlos/Kenlos/Kames/Cargan"
1. Bored and Lonely

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've decided to start a series of one-shots for my favorite pairing, Kogan... I have about 6 planned out in my head, but I don't doubt I'll start thinking of more... I'm kind of obsessed :D Some will be fluffier than others, but they will most likely include something smutty... Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. It's my first attempt at publishing my smut stories and I'd really like some opinions :)**

**Also, if you are a Kendall-lover, like myself, then please check out my Angst/Romance story "Past the Sorrow"... hopefully you'll enjoy that :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush :( I just play with them a bit ;)**

**_-waterwicca_**

* * *

**"Bored and Lonely": Kendall and Logan find themselves with nothing to do but get intimate over the phone ;)**

* * *

Logan sat in apartment 2J, watching a new documentary on TV that even he found boring. He's sure he would have been much more entertained if a certain blonde boy was resting beside him. He and Kendall have been secretly dating for six months. The relationship had always been there, under the surface, but they finally came together when they started sharing a room after the move to Los Angeles. They were completely happy together, like it was just the last piece of the puzzle that composed their twosome, but they wouldn't even tell James and Carlos about their love for one another. It could make things weird or jeopardize the band, and they couldn't do that to their brothers.

"Gross! I hate strawberry!" Carlos yelled from where he stood in the kitchen a few feet from James. The two of them had been engaging in a Jell-O war for the past fifteen minutes, taking turns launching chunks of the wiggling food through the air with plastic spoons. Carlos spit the pink gelatin from his mouth and onto the floor.

"You guys are making a huge mess," Logan called out to them, rolling his eyes at the sticky kitchen.

"We'll clean it," James spoke with a wave of his hand, without actually looking to the braniac on the couch. He squealed and dodged a glob of purple food, being sure to use his hands to cover his perfectly combed hair even though it was almost midnight, and he wasn't going out.

"No, you won't," Logan mumbled and chuckled to himself as he looked back to the television. The documentary had ended, and he hadn't even noticed when the credits rolled. He really was bored and lonely.

Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight were all in Minnesota for the weekend, visiting his uncle for the man's 50th birthday. He and Kendall hadn't spent a full day apart since getting together, and it was killing him to not have the blonde around. Even if he couldn't kiss him and hold him, he at least wanted to hang out and talk. He could only manage to feel completely relaxed around Kendall and no one else.

Logan jumped out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang loudly from its place on the coffee table. The brunette raised a brow, wondering who would be calling so late at night. When he picked up the phone, a smile immediately decorated his face.

"Hi!" Logan said excitedly as he answered the incoming call from Kendall.

"_Hey, Logie,"_ Kendall cooed at him playfully.

"What are you up to?" Logan questioned him skeptically. The blonde's voice clearly had an I-have-a-plan tone.

"_What do you mean? Can't I just call my boyfriend to check in?"_ Kendall asked in mock offense. Logan could practically hear him flashing his trademark smirk.

No, not when you talk like that," the brunette informed him.

"_Like what?"_ Kendall inquired, seeming to already know what the other was referring to.

"Full of mischief," Logan told him matter-of-factly.

"_Come on, Logie! I'm bored and lonely!"_ Kendall whined into the phone and caused the brunette to smile softly at his words. He had been feeling the same way only seconds ago.

"I thought you were at a birthday party… Aren't you supposed to be having fun?" Logan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"_It's just a bunch of my old relatives. It's a __**snooze-fest**__. They're all downstairs getting drunk and sharing stories about when they walked to school through six feet of snow, uphill both ways,"_ Kendall complained and sighed heavily.

"What would you like me to do about it?" Logan asked, amused by his boyfriend's childlike complaining.

"_Well…"_ the blonde started shyly, making Logan nervous, _"We could just talk… __**dirty**__,"_ Kendall finished with more confidence. Logan knew the smirk was back.

"What? Are you drunk?" Logan whispered into the phone harshly, trying to avoid the attention of the two Jell-O warriors in the kitchen.

"_No!"_ Kendall laughed on the other end. The phone seemed to move around as if he were shaking his head for emphasis, _"I just miss you, Logan… I miss being inside of you,"_ Kendall finished huskily.

"Stop it," Logan spoke with a stern voice, but shifted on the couch uncomfortably, already feeling his jeans tightening around him. Kendall's voice could do the craziest things to him.

"_I don't really think you want me to stop… I think you want me to whisper nasty things in your ear,"_ Kendall coaxed him with a soft voice he only ever heard in the bedroom. Logan panted into the receiver, _"Are you hard?"_

"Y-yeah," Logan admitted shakily, earning a groan from Kendall. He sneaks a glance at James and Carlos. They aren't paying attention to him at all, "You know what your voice does to me… Jerk," the brunette whispered the first part with nothing but lust, but then remembered the situation Kendall was putting him in.

"_You love it, Logie… You know what else you love? Me on my knees,"_ Kendall spoke with sex dripping from every syllable.

"I really- JAMES!" Logan started talking to his boyfriend, but suddenly found himself hit on the shoulder with pink gelatin. He glared over at the perfectly groomed brunette who was smiling at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, dude. Bad aim," James apologized, holding his hands up in surrender.

"_That's not usually what you scream when we're in bed… Is there something you want to tell me?"_ Kendall chuckled into the phone, knowing Logan must not be by himself.

"Shut up, Kendall. James, will you please not assault me with food while I'm on the phone… or ever?" Logan rolled his eyes as he swiped the Jell-O off of his shirt and onto the floor with all the rest. James came around the kitchen counter to stand next to Logan.

"Oh, you're so snippy! Are you talking to your boyfriend?" James giggled and poked the shorter boy's hair playfully.

"What?" Logan yelled, suddenly panicked.

"Chill out, man. He's joking," Carlos chuckled from where he sat swinging his legs against the counter and flung a spoonful of grape Jell-O at James, hitting him square in the head. James let out a battle cry and left the living room to continue his game with Carlos.

"I-I know that…" Logan smiled uneasily, still shifting uncomfortably in his seat at Kendall's previous words. What he said next only made it worse.

"_You sound upset… Do you not want me to be your boyfriend, Logie? Then I wouldn't be able to suck your dick,"_ Logan gasped and bit his lip while listening to the blonde speak, _"I couldn't run my tongue slowly up your length and then suck on the tip just how you like it… Do you not want that, baby?" _Kendall finished in a hushed, sexy tone.

"Nooo…" Logan moans the word softly, then widens his eyes and coughs loudly to cover up the noise.

James and Carlos stop their battling mid-attack, their gelatin slipping off of the spoons and onto the floor as they shot Logan a weird look.

"I, uh, think I'm getting a cold," Logan attempted weakly, coughing for emphasis, "I-I'm gonna go and… and find a cough drop!" he finished loudly, jumping quickly off of the couch and darting to his room without another word.

Logan slammed the door to his and Kendall's shared room, being sure to lock it securely. He then hurried into their bathroom, locking that door too for good measure.

"_You're pretty smooth,"_ Kendall teased through the phone.

"Shut up! You're in your room all alone… You don't have to avoid James and Carlos," Logan whined as he rested his back against the closed door.

"_You're right, Logan. I am all alone… I wish you were here with me… What would you do to me if you were next to me on this bed?"_ Kendall inquired with labored breaths.

"I'd straddle you," the brunette whispered huskily, gaining confidence now that he was alone with Kendall.

"_Mhm…"_ his boyfriend could only manage a moan before he continued.

"You like it, Kendall? You like when I grind my cock into yours? Can you feel how hard I am because of you… _**only**_ because of you?" Logan taunted him as he reached his own hand down to roughly palm the front of his jeans, hissing when the friction teased his erection.

"_Nngh- I feel it, baby… I'm gonna buck up into you and meet you on every thrust. We're always perfectly in tune with each other,"_ Kendall let out a strangled moan, diving head first into the fantasy.

"So good. I'm leaning forward and tugging your hair just enough to make you growl and go faster… I know you like it rough," Logan panted harshly, holding the phone against his ear. He reached his trembling hands to his pants and quickly unzipped himself and pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swift motion.

"_I love it… I'd lick up and down your neck because it makes you fuckin' squirm… I'm gonna bite down, baby. It's gonna bruise,"_ the blonde groaned through, undoubtedly, wet lips. Logan pressed himself firmly against the door as he wrapped a fist around his cock and started jacking himself off slowly.

"Yeah, mark me, Kendall. I don't even care if James and Carlos see it… I'm yours," Logan whispered, biting his lip as he imagined Kendall all over him.

"_Mine,"_ Kendall agreed with a low growl, making the brunette stroke himself faster. He had always found his boyfriend's possessive nature extremely hot.

"Nngh- Kendall, I'm so hard!" he struggles to keep his voice down. Logan slows his movements on his cock, wanting to last as long as possible. His hips move involuntarily, bumping forward and back against the door with soft thuds.

"_Where are you? What are you doing to yourself, Logie?"_ Kendall asked, his own words seeming hard to form. Logan can practically _**hear**_ him stroking his member. The thought makes him let out a pitiful whine.

"I'm in our bathroom, leaning up against the door. My pants are around my ankles," Logan pauses and hears Kendall suck in a harsh breath before he continues, "I'm pumping my dick, pretending it's you."

"_Fuck, yeah… I'm up in my old room, lying on my bed. I can hear my whole family down stairs, but I don't give a shit because I want you too much. I'm stroking my hard cock and bucking my hips into the air… I wanna fuck you so bad,"_ Kendall groans loudly.

"Do it…" Logan whimpers softly, squeezing himself harder as he brings them back to the earlier fantasy, "I'm gonna get on all fours beside you on your bed… What are you going to do to me?"

"_I'm kneeling behind you. My pants are already pulled down, and my dick is throbbing at the thought of being inside of you, but I suck on my fingers. I need to prepare you… I love preparing you,"_ Kendall whispers huskily.

"Why?"

"_When I slip my middle finger in you, you wiggle your hips, and it makes me fucking nuts… Everything about you drives me crazy: The way you gasp my name and arch your back when I add a second finger gets me impossibly harder. I pump them in and out really quick, watching your shoulders tense up as you grab the sheets beneath you,"_ Kendall narrates in hushed, lusty tones.

"Ah! I like it when you brush them against my prostate just to tease me and hear me whine," Logan adds, being sure to whine softly just as he would if Kendall were really touching him.

"_Love it… Fuck yourself on my fingers,"_ Kendall is demanding, and every word has Logan stroking himself faster.

"Kendall… Can you feel how tight I am around you?" Logan questions his lover, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"_Mhm- I want my cock in you __**now**__,"_ Kendall called out to him loudly with a groan.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are, sweetie," Logan is panting wildly.

"_Always so eager,"_ Kendall comments happily.

"Always for you," Logan assures him, making Kendall moan softly.

"_I'm gonna position myself on my knees behind you. My dick is hovering right at your hole, and my hands are groping your perfect ass. You like it when I take you from behind, Logie?"_ he questions the brunette with deep breaths.

"You know I do," Logan whines quietly.

"_Mhm… Then you're gonna love what's next… I grab your hips, steadying your writhing body. You feel my dick against you, but I wait to push in,"_ Kendall explains with soft gasps. Logan knows he's getting close.

"You're such a tease," Logan whimpers.

"_But you know it makes everything that much more exciting,"_ the blonde is definitely smirking as Logan lets out a strangled moan.

"Hurry, Kendall," the shorter boy begs. He's stroking himself quickly. He wants to cum so badly. The imagery and Kendall's voice are becoming too much… Kendall's voice could make a nun orgasm.

"_Alright, baby,"_ Kendall chuckles lightly but speaks soothingly, _"I wait just one more second and listen to you pant beneath me while you suck in a breath. I pull away,"_ Logan hisses, knowing what's coming next, _"and then I slam my cock into you so hard that it makes your fuckin' head spin."_

"Kendaaaall!"

"_I'm pounding into you so fast that you can't even catch your breath,"_ Kendall continues. Both of them are stroking rapidly.

"Yesss…" Logan's hips are bucking harder against the door.

"_I look down and groan as I watch my dick disappear inside of you. I'm hitting your prostate over and over… You like it?"_ Kendall was moaning and gasping for air.

"Mhm, yeah… Like lighting…" Logan's getting completely lost in his lust. He can hardly form the words.

"_God! You're so hot and tight… So fucking tight,"_ Kendall groaned.

"Are you gonna cum?" Logan managed to call out quietly into the phone.

"_Y-yeah, cum with me, Logie…"_ Kendall requested softly, his breaths becoming shorter.

"Fill me up, Kendall," Logan whimpers as he strokes himself at a ridiculous pace from base to tip.

Both boys are calling out each other's names in senseless whispers. They are panting harder than ever. Logan is thumping his ass against the door wildly.

"_Logan!"_

"Kendall!"

The two lovers cum simultaneously, emitting soft cries through the phone. Logan shoots his seed all over his hand and onto the tiled bathroom floor. He struggles to catch his breath with a smile as he rolls his head back to rest on the door with a soft thud.

"_Oh my god, I'm gonna fuck you so hard when I get home,"_ Kendall finally manages to find words, still panting between each of them.

"I would expect nothing less," Logan laughs and sighs.

"_I love you, Logie,"_ Kendall whispers to him sweetly.

"I love you too," Logan's smile softens.

"_Goodnight, babe… Dream about me,"_ Kendall requested cutely, causing Logan to chuckle while looking down at his hand. It's still sliding lazily up and down his softening member and through his cum.

"Yeah, like I have a choice."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review and let me know. Feedback is always helpful :)  
**

**Also, check out my story "Past the Sorrow" if you're interested in something with more of a plot line lol :)... and keep your eyes peeled because I'm considering posting stories like this, a series of one-shots, for JAGAN and JARLOS as well. Would you guys be interested in that?**


	2. The Outfit Makes the Man

**Here's another installment of "For the Lovers of Kogan"... I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it... please REVIEW :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush :( I just play with them a bit ;)**

**_-waterwicca_**

* * *

**"The Outfit Makes the Man": Kendall catches Logan checking him out in his bad boy gear and jumps at the chance to be with him ;)  
**

* * *

Kendall Knight couldn't believe what he saw with his own eyes.

Logan… Logan Mitchell… his best friend of, well, _**forever**_ was totally checking him out. The brunette was so obvious if you really looked at him; so much so that Kendall couldn't believe he had never noticed it before.

It had started the moment he sauntered in to the room dressed up like a "bad boy" to destroy Wayne-Wayne and is plot to take over Big Time Rush. The plan was simple enough: initiate a bad-boy-off so Kendall could kick Wayne-Wayne's ass. Everything went perfectly, and Logan performed his part flawlessly as always. However, his words said one thing and his actions said another. In the moments when he wasn't needed, the times when he was just standing there watching it all unfold; the shorter boy would run his eyes up and down the length of the "bad boy's" body and occasionally lick his full lips.

After the first time, Kendall tried to brush it off. He attempted to rationalize the situation in his head just like his favorite braniac would have: Maybe the brunette was thinking of Camille in gothic attire… However, the more Logan kept doing it, the more active Kendall's imagination became. Kendall couldn't get the boy out of his head after he saw him eyeing his body like a piece of meat. As Wayne-Wayne gave his final plea, Kendall looked past him and at Logan. He imagined the brunette with that same look of desire, only closer to him… touching him… kissing him… screaming his name.

It all happened so fast, but Kendall knew the second that Logan looked at him with those dark eyes that he wanted the smart boy more than anything he's ever wanted before: more than being captain of the hockey team, more than Big Time Rush, and he wanted him more than his own dignity. Maybe it was the clothes, but Kendall was feeling extra confident, and he knew that if he didn't act on the overwhelming feelings then he would surely chicken out once his head was on straight and ruin the chance of a lifetime. He was going to get to the bottom of those longing stares even if he ended up embarrassing himself in the middle of a complete misunderstanding between best friends… If he got the result he was hoping for, then it would be absolutely worth it.

After Wayne-Wayne was dragged away and the boys celebrated with Gustavo and Kelly, their producer graciously gave them the day off for all of their good work. Kendall fell into step beside Logan at the back of the group as they all moved through the corridor. Kendall hoped to strike up any type of conversation with the brunette, planning to push his buttons and gauge his reactions. It shouldn't be hard, considering how close they always were, are, and, hopefully, will be.

"Thanks again for saving the day, Kendall. I know how much you hate being fake," Logan spoke first with a small and sincere smile, gesturing to the dark clothing that the blonde wore. Kendall's breath hitched slightly when he was still able to detect those chocolate brown lingering eyes staying in certain locations for just a second too long to be deemed appropriate.

"It's no problem, Logan. There's no way in hell I would have let that jerk-jerk push you out of the band," the taller boy donned a lopsided grin, choosing his words carefully so that they only focus on the brunette and not the other band members.

Kendall threw and arm over Logan's shoulders and held him close as they continued down the hallway. The blonde looked down at the boy and smiled at his slight blush and flustered appearance that he tried to cover but couldn't fully hide. It felt too good to let go. So, he left his arm around Logan while they walked. His heart pounded wildly when he sensed absolutely no protest from the brunette and could actually feel him lean into the embrace.

"Besides," Kendall continued after steadying his breathing, "I think I look pretty damn sexy as a bad boy," the blonde didn't laugh, but instead threw the boy his trademark smirk.

It was almost too quiet to hear, but Logan's voice rang loud and clear throughout his entire head.

"Yeah…" the brunette sort of whispered and sighed at the same time.

They both stopped in their tracks simultaneously. Kendall could only think of how bad he wanted to pounce on him and fuck him into the floor. However, Logan looked scared out of his mind, like he hadn't meant to speak out loud.

The boys turned to stand facing one another and looked at each other. They could hear Gustavo and Kelly rushing off to a lunch meeting. Gustavo was yelling about the choice of restaurant and Kelly was just agreeing with everything he said. James and Carlos were talking animatedly about something to do with the pool. All of them disappeared down the hall, not even realizing Kendall and Logan had stayed behind.

Kendall stared right at Logan with a smirk and an unreadable expression… Logan thought the smirk meant he was going to make fun of him, but it meant _**so**_ much more.

Kendall suddenly pulled Logan up to meet him in a bruising kiss. Logan squealed in surprise but quickly melted into it, wanting nothing more than for Kendall to continue. The blonde placed an unashamed hand on Logan's ass and pulled hard, pressing their hips together roughly. Kendall growled at the new friction, and Logan moaned, allowing the taller boy to slip his tongue past the brunette's swollen lips.

The blonde wasted no time in exploring every crevice of his best friend's mouth. Logan had no complaints about letting Kendall be dominant and latched one hand onto a firm bicep and tangled the other in Kendall's hair just above his neck. He tugged gently every so often, just enough to feel the way it made Kendall shiver and grind harder into him. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, they mutually pulled away for air. Kendall kept both of his hands on Logan's ass, kneading it gently as he laid his forehead against the brunette's.

Logan stared up at Kendall with pure lust and desire, not even looking embarrassed. His usual blush that came with any public displays of affection wasn't present at all. He leaned into Kendall like it was all he wanted, and he was waiting for him to make a move. Kendall smiled with more happiness than he had felt before. He finally had Logan in every way possible, and he wasn't going to waste another second.

"Come on," Kendall smirked again and whispered his words huskily as he gave the brunette's lips a quick peck. He backed away and pulled Logan by the arm to the nearest supply closet.

"Kendall! We can't do this in here!" Logan exclaimed, his skittishness suddenly returning in their current situation. He dreamed a lot about the taller boy, but he had never imagined his first time with Kendall would be at Rocque Records.

The blonde just chuckled at the look of fright Logan was shooting him and locked the door, flipping on the dim lights before moving to stand in front of the shorter boy.

"You like me like this," Kendall stated it like the fact that it was and stalked towards Logan, closing the remaining distance between them. He grabbed the brunette by the waist and pushed him roughly against the wall. Logan didn't protest. He even had that wanting look in his eyes again, and the panic had almost completely dissipated under Kendall's touch.

Kendall leaned forward to get closer to the object of his desire, breathing heavily over his cheeks and lips. His face seemed to dance and hover over the surface without ever actually making contact.

"You like me being the bad boy… and bad boys do what they want," the blonde inched toward Logan, letting his lips brush against his ever so slightly. They were both panting in anticipation. Kendall's hands were squeezing Logan's hips tightly, even though he knew that he had no desire to make an escape.

"And what do you want to do?" Logan questioned him with shaky breaths, finally finding his words. The desire laced throughout his voice made Kendall grind into him fiercely, their erections meeting perfectly. They both groaned. The blonde halted his movements to look Logan right in the eye while he gave him an answer.

"_**You**_"

"Then take me, Kendall," the way Logan whispered his name was almost enough to make Kendall lose it. It was pure love, lust, and desire.

Kendall's head was spinning as he dove forward to kiss Logan roughly… His tongue was back on its exploration, making Logan moan softly into Kendall; who pulled away long enough to shrug his jacket off with some assistance from the brunette.

Kendall immediately crashed forward to meet Logan's lips once again, but it didn't last long before Logan was tugging on the hem of Kendall's black shirt with eager fingers. The blonde leaned back with a smirk, pulling his upper body away but leaving his groin firmly attached to Logan's. He was thrilled to see the way the shorter boy's eyes ran over him hungrily after the shirt was thrown to the ground.

Logan grazed his hands up and down his lover's smooth abdominal muscles and pecks, eliciting a quiver and a moan.

"You like?" Kendall asked with a smirk, but bit his lip at the fire that shot straight to his dick with every movement Logan made and the lopsided grin he was giving him while he nodded excitedly.

"Oh, yeah… You know how hard it's been to look but never touch?" Logan asked rhetorically as he smoothed his palms over the blonde's hardened nipples.

"Touch all you want, Logie," Kendall breathed deeply, his head feeling heavy with every good emotion running through him at once: lust, passion, happiness, and love… It was all so much and he didn't want to lose a single piece of it.

Logan shot him a smirk that could rival his own and raked his nails harder down Kendall's abs over and over, always stopping just above his belt. Kendall was using all of his restraint to hold himself back, but Logan suddenly leaned forward. He planted a kiss right over his rapidly beating heart, and then trailed his tongue from that spot all the way up to his adam's apple in one, swift motion.

Kendall growled like an animal and Logan smiled as he leaned back, proud of the reaction elicited. The blonde regained his composure and ripped the shirt from the other boy's body and bent down to return the favor. Logan's smiles turned into gasps as the taller boy kissed just above his navel. His tongue lingered for a moment before he delivered a series of sloppy kisses up the pale skin of the boy's abdomen. Kendall paid special attention to what made the brunette shiver in pleasure. When he felt the hands on his arms tighten their grip as he kissed his pulse point, Kendall bit down hard.

"Kendall!" Logan cried out and bucked his hips wildly to meet the blonde's as he lost his control. Kendall continued sucking at his neck until he was sure a nice bruise had formed. He pulled away and looked down at the mark with a smile. He leaned forward to lap at the discolored skin soothingly with his tongue.

"Now everyone will know that you're taken," Kendall's breath was hot and humid against the shell of Logan's ear. They're hips still rocked together in a slow, sensual rhythm serving only to build the tension in the already thick air between them.

Logan's lips found Kendall's once again in a kiss powerful enough to break their teeth. Smiling into the kiss, Kendall felt the brunette attempting to switch their positions. He let him, eager to find out where this was going.

Logan broke his mouth from Kendall's and smirked at him before kissing slowly down his torso, his lips following the trail of red marks his nails had created earlier. The blonde bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when Logan fell to his knees in front of him. It was like so many fantasies he's had before, but this time it was fantastically real the way Logan's nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and fly.

Suddenly, the blonde's cell phone was ringing, and Kendall almost screamed in frustration. Logan just continued smiling and dug his hand into the taller boy's front jean pockets. Kendall's pants were still around his waist. So, when Logan did this, he applied some much needed pressure to his throbbing dick.

"Logie," Kendall hummed and bucked his hips as Logan tunneled his fingers through his pocket. He whined when the sensation was abruptly taken away.

"Easy there, Tiger. I was just getting your phone," the brunette gave him a full blown smile from where he kneeled in front of him, holding Kendall's still ringing cell phone up, "It's James," he informed him with a glance at the screen and pressed the device against Kendall's bare chest.

"So?" Kendall whined and jutted his hips forward. Logan was so close that if he rocked enough, his clothed erection brushed against his face. The shorter boy stayed completely still.

"Answer it, Kendall… You don't want him to come looking for us, do you? Then we'd have to stop," Logan stuck his full bottom lip out to form a playful pout, knowing it would drive the blonde crazy.

"Fine," Kendall groaned and answered the phone, pressing it to his ear while trying to regain his composure, "Hell-_oohh_!" Kendall started to speak normally, but suddenly there was warmth all over him. The blonde glanced down. Logan had his face buried between his legs; mouthing his cock through his boxers with a relentless tongue.

Kendall bit his lip to stifle a loud moan.

"_Oh my fucking god! This kid's a little freak… I'm gonna fuck him so fucking hard-"_ Kendall thought to himself as Logan looked up at him with big brown eyes and continued his assault.

"Kendall, you there? Are you okay?" James' voice flooded through Kendall's lust-filled haze, reminding him he was on the phone.

"Uh- Yeah… I-I'm fiiine!" Kendall tried to speak calmly but lost control and thrust his hips into Logan's face when he harshly sucked against his erection.

"You don't sound fine. You sound like- Oh my god! Carlos, Gustavo was right! The bad boy thing totally works! Kendall is getting _**laid**_ as we speak!" James screamed loudly. Kendall knew Logan could hear when he chuckled, sending vibrations over his still-clothed dick.

"No way!" he could hear Carlos sharing the phone with James, "Kendall, is she hot? Wait, where's Logan? Did you ditch him for some random chick?" Carlos continued with a bit of concern creeping over his excitement.

Kendall panicked.

"Um…" he started, trying to think of what to say. His mind was completely fogged over and his hips rocked instinctively forward and back against Logan without any effort. All of a sudden, Logan's mouth was gone and the phone was taken away.

"I'm right here, guys. However, Kendall's busy…" Logan smiled up at him mischievously. Kendall had wide eyes, but he couldn't help but grin at the boy's sudden confidence. It was a definite turn-on.

"Logan!" both James and Carlos exclaimed loudly at once, causing Logan to pull the phone away from his ear. There was a deafening silence before James finally spoke.

"Carlos, is it April first?" he asked skeptically, like he fully doubted it was a joke. Logan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Bye!" he yelled in a sing-song voice before ending the call and tossing the phone aside.

"You're so bad," Kendall watched the brunette beneath him in amusement.

"You, my friend, are a terrible influence," Logan informed him with a grin as he shook his head from side to side.

"Am I really just your friend?" Kendall asked, raising a confused brow. Logan's smile softened, and he reached a hand forward to rub against Kendall's boxers, "Nope… definitely not," Kendall hissed and barely had time to register the feeling before Logan grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them down roughly with his boxers, leaving every throbbing inch of him exposed.

Logan moaned in excitement and reached forward to wrap his pale fingers around Kendall's cock. He stroked all eight inches up and down slowly. Kendall gasped and shut his eyes tightly as the brunette squeezed at his base and pulled up steadily to flick his wrist when he reached the tip. The blonde cried out in ecstasy and shot his eyes open to look down at Logan when he felt a thumb caress his slit and smear the pre-cum over the head of his penis. The image before him was almost enough to push Kendall over the edge.

The boy who starred in all of his wet dreams was on his knees in front of him, pumping his dick with enthusiasm. Kendall groaned. Logan had taken his own cock out and was stroking them both with his eyes closed and mouth hanging open.

"Come here, baby," Kendall called out sweetly through labored breaths. Logan stopped all of his movements as they locked eyes. Deep brown met soft green in a loving gaze as Logan climbed to his feet.

Kendall smiled at him with adoration and cupped his cheek, leaning forward to engage in a gentle kiss. Logan melted against the blonde, lifting his arms to wrap around his neck. As the intensity grew, Kendall switched their positions so that Logan was pressed into the wall. The shorter boy moaned into Kendall's mouth when he rocked their hips together, causing both of their erections to collide. Kendall growled and slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth as he increased the speed of his hips, bucking back and forth until Logan dug his nails into his shoulders.

Breaking the kiss, Kendall tugged on Logan's bottom lip gently with his teeth and watched it settle back into place. He locked eyes with the brunette as he lowered himself onto his knees. It was his turn to make Logan scream.

Kendall wasted no time with teasing. He reached forward and immediately started stroking Logan's member, smirking when the boy lunged his hips forward and gasped his name.

"You want more, Logie?" Kendall smiled, leaning in to blow gently on the head of Logan's dick.

"Yes!" the brunette cried out with wide eyes as he stared down at Kendall.

The blonde chuckled and bent forward, only hesitating for a moment before engulfing his lover's throbbing cock. Logan moaned and immediately threaded his fingers into Kendall's hair. Kendall sucked hard on the tip, lapping hungrily at the pre-cum that pooled there. Logan all but fucked Kendall's face, but the taller boy took him in easily and gratefully. Although he had never given a blowjob before, everything seemed natural and effortless with Logan; like it was meant to be.

Kendall continued taking Logan deep down into his throat. The boy's moans were becoming louder and his thrusts grew sporadic.

"I'm gonna cum, Kendall," Logan whimpered a warning, tightening his grip on the blonde hair. The brunette's voice only egged him on, and Kendall groaned. The sensation sent vibrations all the way up Logan's spine as he deep throated the shorter boy forcefully. Logan cried out and released himself with shaky breaths into Kendall's constricted throat. The boy on his knees drank every drop of cum.

"I wanna fuck you, Logan…" Kendall pulled off of the brunette with a pop and gazed up at him. Logan smiled lazily and took the blonde's hand in his own.

"I've always wanted you so bad…" Logan admitted with a whisper as he took two of Kendall's fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them rapidly and ran his tongue over each digit, causing Kendall to press his nails into the shorter boy's hips and watch in amazement.

After they were thoroughly coated with saliva, Kendall dragged his hand back down Logan's pale skin. He was pleased to see the brunette was already hard again. Thinking for a moment, Kendall suddenly stood up.

"Turn around, baby," Kendall instructed gently, leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss to the boy's shoulder. Logan blushed slightly but complied. The taller boy kissed the back of his neck while Logan laid his hands against the wall of the dimly lit supply closet and spread his legs eagerly.

Placing a hand on is shoulder, Kendall trailed the other down Logan's back until his fingers rested against his entrance. He circled the ring of muscle gently with the tips of his fingers, making Logan shiver. Feeling as though it was alright to move forward, he slowly eased his index finger in while constantly glancing up to his lover's face and back down at his entrance to read his reaction.

Logan's eyes were shut tightly as he bit his lower lip gently. Kendall stalled his movements. He was worried for the boy, but kept his finger halfway inside of him.

"Keep going…" Logan gave him a slight grin from over his shoulder and pushed back onto the blonde's invading digit until it was fully buried. Kendall smirked and rubbed Logan's shoulder as he started to move in and out of him.

He felt the muscle loosen around his prying finger and slowly added a second. Logan only continued moaning his encouragement as Kendall prepared him, scissoring his fingers inside of his ass. Logan gave an extra hard push back.

"I need you…" the brunette whimpered, opening his brown eyes to look right into Kendall's green ones.

Kendall pulled his hand away, causing Logan to sigh at the sudden loss. The taller boy gave him a warm smile as he moved to stand directly behind him. The blonde positioned the tip of his erection against Logan's twitching hole.

"I love you, Logan," Kendall whispered sincerely, gliding each of his hands up the brunette's firm arms and lacing them over his where they lay against the wall. Logan smiled brightly and leaned back enough for Kendall's lips to find his scalp.

"I love you too," he spoke quietly, nuzzling into the blonde's caress.

Taking one deep breath, Kendall pressed his hips forward. His cock slowly entered Logan inch by inch until it was fully inside. The boy hissed beneath him.

"Ssh… It's okay… I got you," Kendall assured him with sweet kisses across the back of his neck and rocked his hips gently until he felt Logan relax. His shoulders slumped under Kendall's lips, letting him know it was time to continue.

Pulling out slowly until just his tip remained inside, Kendall suddenly thrust forward, deep into Logan.

"Kendall!" Logan called out, not in pain, but in pure pleasure as Kendall struck his bundle of nerves perfectly. It was music to the blonde's ears. He immediately set a fast pace and continued his assault on his lover's prostate.

"You're so hot… and tight. _**Fuck**_," Kendall groaned in appreciation and amazement as he sheathed himself in the brunette over and over.

Logan moaned and pressed his forehead into the wall. Kendall took the opportunity to suck at the boy's neck. As he pounded into him, Kendall ran his tongue along Logan's shoulder blades. He leaned farther forward to lick at the bruise he had given him earlier. Logan shuddered uncontrollably beneath him, and Kendall smiled as he made his way to the other side and bit down hard to give it a matching mark.

"Ken-Kendall… I'm gonna c-cum," Logan moaned, pushing back into Kendall with every thrust. The blonde felt the tight walls constricting forcefully around him.

"Me too, Logie," Kendall growled. His hot breath ghosted over the brunette's ear as his movements became erratic. His groin was on fire, and his balls tightened, just waiting to explode.

Both boys panted, wildly gasping for air as their bodies moved rapidly on their own accord. Kendall squeezed Logan's hands tightly in his own and leaned into his neck as he buried his cock deep in the boy's ass one last time. Logan felt Kendall fill him to the brim with cum, sending him tumbling over the edge into his second release and spilling himself all over the wall in an intense orgasm.

Before even taking time to catch his breath, Kendall wrapped an arm tightly around Logan's waist and pulled his back to his chest. Logan leaned into him fully, laying his head back on his shoulder and reaching a hand up to run through his blonde hair. They were both panting and sweating. Everything was perfect, complete, and calm.

After a few moments, Kendall finally stepped back. The boys groaned simultaneously as he pulled out of Logan. The brunette turned in his arms and hugged him fully. Kendall sighed happily into the shorter boy's hair and ran his hands up and down the smooth expanse of his back.

"You know…," Kendall spoke with mischief as he leaned away to shoot a smirk at Logan, "if you like playing dress up so much, next time you should wear your lab coat. You know how sore I get after a long dance rehearsal. I might need… an _**examination**_," Kendall whispered the last word huskily against Logan's lips before pressing their mouths together softly in a tender kiss. Logan pulled away with a smile.

"I can't believe you can actually make me _**want**_ to do that… Only you," the brunette chuckled and looked up into the other boy's green eyes lovingly. Kendall grinned.

"It's because you love me… and you're all mine, right?" the blonde questioned with a raised brow. Logan could tell he was being playful, but he could also sense his confident leader's desire for reassurance. Logan's heart skipped a beat as he smiled up at his lover sweetly and squeezed him tighter in his arms.

"I'm all yours."

* * *

**What did you guys think? I personally loved bad boy Kendall to bits... He's what the best dreams are made of :)**

**Okay, this is important: its begging time (please bear with me and hear me out lol) I'm currently working on another story that is KendallxOC ("Past the Sorrow")... being a slash lover/writer I understand if many are against OC's, but I'm really trying to do something angsty/dark and different. I PROMISE she is NOT a MarySue.. The story's main focus Kendall's relationship with her and his own trials and the boys too. I'm really hoping that if you like my writing here, you will give my other story a chance. The first four chapters are up right now... Please read if you have time and see what you think :)... I won't be hurt if you hate it. If you don't like it, then forget all about it and just keep reading this Kogan stuff because I'm NOT going to stop writing it no matter what... I just want to have a chance to share some of my other plot ideas, writing, etc. **

**Personally, I stayed away from OC stories because of the bubblegumness of them and the fact that they are always a lot of the same for the longest time... Recently, I've read a few that are different and the authors are really trying to do something new/interesting rather than the same stuff... I was pleasantly surprised sometimes and I'm hoping you'll be to if you could give it a chance... It is rated T right now, but I will change it to M very soon for obvious reasons (if this story is any indicator, I can't NOT write sex lol... plus there will be a lot of violence, angst, etc... not just "he said she said" drama... I don't really like playing games...)  
**

**Thank you all so much for reading my rant, I hope to see you around my other story, but I still love you if you just love this :D (even if you don't want to Review "Past the Sorrow", if you have any interest in reading more of it AT ALL, please alert it so I can get an idea)**

**Thank you to any of those who are even considering doing what I ask lol  
**

**I'll be updating this as soon as I can... So many ideas! :D please REVIEW and let me know if you liked this one :) ANONYMOUS reviews are enabled so don't be shy :)  
**


	3. The Truth is in the Dare

**Here's another! :D I can't seem to stop thinking about Kogan even though I've been working on like two Jagan's, but they're both half done :(... I hope you enjoy :D please REVIEW :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush :( I just play with them a bit ;)**

**_-waterwicca_**

* * *

**"The Truth is in the Dare": Our four favorite boys play a friendly game of truth or dare that leads to way more than friendship ;)  
**

* * *

"Truth or dare, James?" Kendall spoke with an already sadistic grin, knowing for a fact what the pretty boy would select.

"Dare!" the tall brunette declared proudly with a wide smile from his position on the shorter side of the orange couch in apartment 2J. James never passed up an opportunity to prove to everyone else how awesome he was at anything and everything. He, Carlos, and Logan all watched Kendall in apprehension as he paused for dramatic effect.

"I dare you… to cut a piece of your hair," the blonde laughed silently to himself.

"Ah!" James shrieked, immediately throwing his hands up to cover his brown locks, "You're so evil!"

"I know…Just get on with it already, or are you gonna chicken out?" Kendall taunted him, reaching over to poke him in the arm.

"No! I'm a man… I can handle this," James assured the other three boys and himself with a pep talk and a few deep breaths, "Alright, I'm ready."

The pretty boy jumped up and over the back of the couch, retrieving a pair of scissors from the computer desk. Then he walked to stand in front of the smart boy of their group.

"Logan has to do it… If I did it, it would be like murdering my first born," James frowned dramatically and handed the scissors to Logan.

"Why can't I do it?" Carlos pouted from his spot on the couch and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"No offense, but do you really expect me to trust you with scissors after the arts and crafts incident in fourth grade?" James raised a perfectly trimmed brow.

"You make a valid point," the Latino admitted with a sheepish smile and a roll of his eyes. Both he and Kendall watched as Logan stood up and positioned himself behind James.

"Stop shaking," the shorter brunette instructed as he tried to close his fingers around a lock of hair.

"I'm fuckin' scared!" James admitted with a deep voice and an exasperated wave of his hands.

"Don't be such a baby," Kendall interjected with a laugh at James' wide eyes and heavy breaths.

"We better hurry this up, or James is gonna start crying," Carlos spoke sincerely, studying the pretty boy's distraught appearance.

"Hey, I'm not going to- Well, I might…" James started to protest, but felt the cold scissors near the nape of his neck.

"Done!" Logan yelled happily, surprising the tall boy.

"Ah!" James screamed and immediately retrieved a mirror from his pocket to inspect the damage, "Where did you cut?" he asked frantically, moving his head from left to right.

"I'm not even going to tell you because it's not noticeable at all. Don't dwell on it," Logan chuckled and put the scissors back in the desk before taking his seat next to a still laughing Kendall. James sat down beside Carlos after he forced himself to put the mirror away.

"Alright, _**buddy**_, it's time for some payback. Truth or dare?" James asked Kendall, rubbing his palms together with excitement.

"Dare…" Kendall was suddenly nervous. James could think of some pretty crazy shit. Maybe the hair thing was a bad idea… He should have gone with a classic: like streaking through the lobby, shoving ice down your pants, or maybe-

"I dare you to make out with Logan," James declared smugly.

"What!" Kendall and Logan yelled at the same time, forcing their eyes to stay inside of their heads where they belonged.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Carlos clapped joyfully and fidgeted in his seat like a seven-year-old.

"No, it's not, because it's not happening," Logan assured him nervously with a shake of his head. He crossed his arms over his torso in a firm defiance.

"Yeah, what he said!" the blonde beside him spoke loudly, jamming a thumb through the air in Logan's direction and copying his actions with his arms.

"Really, Kendall? You're gonna back out of a dare for the first time _**ever**_?" James continued smirking, knowing Kendall's competitive nature would get the best of him. Kendall's green eyes widened and then settled back down into a fierce determination.

"Come on, Logan! Lay one on me!" the blonde hit his palms against his knees as if beckoning a rabid dog.

"Kendall!" Logan squealed at the boy's lack of resolve and looked at him in shock.

"Please?" Kendall begged with shiny doe eyes, using the Knight family trait to his full advantage, and, truthfully, Logan could never deny Kendall anything.

"I gotta get new friends…" the smart brunette muttered tiredly and scooted closer to Kendall.

"Please, you love us!" Carlos added giddily, bumping fists with James.

"Yup, and that's the _**only**_ reason I'm still here," Logan informed him, still shaking his head in disbelief.

"Let's do this!" Kendall yelled, wildly cracking his knuckles and bending his neck. He acted as if they were pumping themselves up for a hockey game.

"Don't hurt him, Kendall… He's fragile," James cooed softly with mock concern revealed by a grin.

"Shove it, Diamond! Or do you want me to take the scissors back out?" Logan shot him his own smug look and made a cutting motion through the air. The pretty boy laughed nervously and threw a hand into his hair.

"Proceed…" he smiled warily, still upset about the safety of his prized possession.

"What are the rules?" Kendall asked, wanting to do everything correctly down to the last detail so there would be no arguments later.

"You gotta make it last for at least ten full seconds," Carlos interjected with excitement.

"This isn't even your dare!" Logan yelled in anger and exasperation, already ridiculously upset about the situation he was forced into.

"_Ooooh_, good idea, Carlitos!" James smiled gleefully, ignoring Logan's protest, "Let's go with that, _**and**_ your lips have to _**move**_!"

"You better sleep with your helmet on," Logan warned Carlos with a glare. If he hadn't spoken up, they probably would have gotten away with a simple peck on the lips. Carlos just rolled his eyes and tapped his helmet twice, giving him a look that clearly said he was going to wear it regardless.

"Are you ready, Logie?" Kendall spoke, surprising Logan. He had been relatively silent during the discussion of the rules and had no objections, remaining jazzed up to show James what he was made of. Now, his voice was soft and quiet. It brought the brunette's attention back to the blonde right beside him. He was closer than he remembered…

"Y-yeah…" Logan felt nervous energy wash over his entire body.

The apartment grew completely silent. Logan and Kendall each had one leg bent up onto the couch so that they could face each other fully. James and Carlos sat in quiet anticipation and excitement. Kendall leaned in, brining a hand up to caress Logan's neck, meeting complete warmth. Both boys' breaths grew shallow and their eyes fluttered shut. Their lips met in a soft and smooth caress.

It was unlike anything Kendall had ever experienced before. He knew from past dates that kisses were enjoyable, but he never knew they could be _**amazing**_. His heart beat so rapidly that is almost hurt… but the point where their mouths touched made everything painless.

Kendall moved his lips against Logan's and rubbed his thumb along the boy's jugular. His head felt light and empty. The view through his eyelids was the darkest shade of black, and he was completely numb and fully alive at the same time. It was both an out-of-body experience and one that had him overly aware of every sensation and nerve that jumped at Logan's gentle touch.

Above all, it was the most confusing thing he had ever felt. Kendall was always the man with a plan… He always had a solution for any problem. So, why was his brain utterly useless when he and Logan finally separated?

"Wow…" Carlos whispered first out of the silenced four. He was practically speechless, which was like Carlos explaining advanced calculus… It just didn't happen.

"You guys actually did it…" James was astonished, and his tone was hushed too as Kendall and Logan just continued to stare at each other. The two smartest members of Big Time Rush couldn't even form words. The boys had started playing the game out of boredom. They hadn't realized it would change _**everything**_.

"We're back, boys!" Mrs. Knight and Katie piled through the door, arriving home from their mother-daughter bonding dinner. Kendall's eyes finally left Logan's when they darted nervously to his mother, thinking she would know with a single look what had went on only one minute earlier.

Logan jumped to his feet and mumbled a few words about bedtime and headed quickly toward his and Kendall's shared room. The other boys followed his lead and moved around, slowly and awkwardly getting ready for bed.

Kendall entered the bathroom attached to the kitchen after James and Carlos were done. James had to tell him to brush his teeth because he hadn't moved from his spot on the couch or noticed them at all. He was deep in thought and wanted to talk to Logan… Logan could always make him see things clearly. However, when Kendall got to their bedroom, Logan was already in bed, facing the wall in a fetal position with his back to Kendall. The blonde fell into a restless slumber.

Both boys avoided each other for the entire day after they woke up in the morning. If Kendall was in the living room, Logan was in the bedroom. If Logan sat by the pool, Kendall lounged in the lobby. They stood at opposite sides of the recording booth when they went to Rocque Records and even switched positions in the dance routine so that they weren't side by side. They both thought they should talk, but neither could figure out what to say or how to say it.

After a long and uncomfortable day, both Kendall and Logan went to bed early with hopes of escaping their reality through dreams. Kendall hardly slept at all and jolted awake at 3a.m. He couldn't take the stress anymore and felt the courage he needed build up inside of his chest. He was going to talk to Logan. Kendall looked over and furrowed his brow. Logan wasn't in his bed.

Kendall climbed out of his bed, letting his covers fall to the floor. It was a cooler night, but he still didn't bother putting on a shirt. He left the bedroom in just his sweat pants and walked into the living room. He scanned his eyes across the moonlit apartment, searching for Logan. He didn't notice him at first, but then Kendall shifted his vision downward. Logan was sitting under the kitchen table.

The blonde boy knew right away what he was doing… It was one of Logan's favorite places to think. When they were younger, Logan used to do it all the time when he was stressed or couldn't gain his focus. The first time he did it was the day his father left him and his mother at the age of seven. Kendall had spent the whole day with him, under the Mitchell's kitchen table, talking and whispering comforting words. Kendall sighed softly in concern. He hadn't seen Logan do this since they were thirteen.

Kendall moved to stand beside the table and just watched the young brunette. He was wearing his own black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. His back was almost completely aimed in Kendall's direction, and he was fidgeting nervously with his fingers. He suddenly let out a loud sigh and buried his head in his hands.

"Truth or dare?" Kendall asked aloud, cutting into the silence. Logan pivoted around to face the blonde, who had assumed a crouching position beside him. The shorter boy seemed surprised at first, but then he gave Kendall a soft smile.

"Truth," he whispered what they had both been seeking and shifted backwards to allow Kendall to join him. The blonde bit his lip and crawled underneath the table to rest in front of Logan. They were practically on top of each other. There had been much more room when they were children.

"Yesterday, when we were playing… did you… l-like it?" Kendall questioned anxiously, stumbling over his words but able to keep his body still.

Logan just stared at him for a moment and then looked away toward the ground. He started to fidget with his hands again in his lap. Kendall reached forward and stilled them. Both boys tensed and glued their eyes to the point of contact.

"I-it's alright. We don't have to talk about it…" Kendall whispered soothingly and let his hand linger on Logan's. He pet an uncertain circle on the brunette's palm and then reluctantly pulled away, making a move to leave.

"Wait, Kendall!" Logan called out, slightly panicked. Kendall smiled reassuringly and settled back down into his original position on the floor in front of Logan, who was blushing a bit, but it was difficult to make out in the dim apartment, "The whole point of picking truth is telling the truth, right?" Logan asked nervously, almost as if he were sorting it out in his own head.

"Right…" Kendall responded quietly, swallowing hard to try to clear his suddenly dry throat.

"Well, my answer is… I-I liked it more than I should have," the shorter boy admitted with trembling breaths and cast his eyes downward again in shame.

"Truth or dare?" the blonde asked again, shocking Logan.

"I just went," Logan smiled innocently, slightly relived that he wasn't getting yelled at. He looked up into Kendall's eyes. He was sporting an unreadable expression, telling him that he wasn't going to back down. Logan sighed, "Dare."

"I dare you to do it again," Kendall spoke with full sincerity.

"What?" Logan yelped, almost in exclamation, but it was more of an uncertain question as to what the blonde was referring to. He couldn't have really meant-

"Kiss me," Kendall whispered and leaned forward, placing a hand on Logan's neck and wrapping his free arm around his waist. He pulled Logan into his lap and they met in a gentle kiss.

The lip lock grew heated almost as soon as it started, as if they were picking up where they had left off the night before. Logan straddled Kendall's hips while the taller boy ran his tongue along his lower lip. Logan moaned at the contact and immediately granted him access. Kendall growled when he could finally taste the brunette more. Their tongues danced passionately, sending the blood right to their groins. Logan whimpered and harshly sucked in air when they separated.

"I liked it too," Kendall grinned and pulled Logan tightly against him. The brunette laid his head onto his shoulder and Kendall buried his face in the soft dark hair that he was now free to touch. He littered his scalp with light kisses.

"Truth or dare?" Logan spoke with hot breath against Kendall's neck. He gave the skin a quick kiss before leaning back to meet the other's gaze. Kendall was smirking and leaning into the touch of Logan's hand running through his hair.

"Dare," Kendall answered almost cockily, knowing nothing could destroy his elated mood. He couldn't have imagined it was about to get better.

"Take me back to our room," Logan whispered and smiled sheepishly. He tightened his hand to fist Kendall's hair, "I'll let you take the rest into your own hands…"

"Oh, I will…" Kendall's voice grew raspy and dark, making Logan shudder and lean into him. The blonde's hands ran up and down his back before slipping smoothly beneath the elastic of his sweats and boxers. Kendall's warm hands latched roughly onto Logan's bare ass.

"_Mhm_, Kendall…" Logan groaned and rocked back into the touch. Kendall pulled him down for a heated kiss. Their hips bucked forward and met in a delicious explosion. Both of their erections pulsated against one another's furiously.

"Let's go," the blonde whispered and forced himself to back away from Logan so they could crawl out from underneath the table. As soon as they stood on their feet, Logan latched onto Kendall with all of his strength, wrapping his arms around his neck and joining him in an intense kiss. Kendall growled into the boy's mouth and walked them blindly to their room. Keeping one arm and his lips all over Logan, Kendall shut the door softly and locked it. He pushed Logan off of him and down onto his bed.

Kendall stared at the brunette with lust in his eyes as he lay sprawled before him. Logan's face was completely flushed and his pupils were blown wide. His chest heaved up and down, harsh breaths passing his moist lips, and his hair was slightly disheveled. What got most of the blonde's attention was the large tent the smart boy was pitching in his pants all because of Kendall.

"You look so hot," Kendall murmured and crawled onto the bed to kneel in front of Logan. He ran his palms up his quivering legs, only letting his thumbs brush lightly against the bulge at his groin and earning a whimper from Logan. Kendall just smiled and continued gliding his hands up his body, under his cotton t-shirt. He lifted the clothing over the brunettes head and threw it to the ground. Logan continued to only stare up at Kendall, willing to let him do anything to him.

Kendall leaned forward and laid gentle kisses all across Logan's chest and stomach, occasionally nipping the pale flesh and making the brunette writhe beneath him. He reached the hem of his pants and looked up to Logan for approval.

"_Please_, Kendall," the brunette whined as quietly as he could so that he wouldn't alert anyone to their activities.

His words were all Kendall needed to surge forward. The blonde bent further down and mouthed at Logan's cock through his clothing.

"_Ngh-_!" Logan bucked up into the heat of his lover's mouth. Kendall panted harshly, sending moist air straight to his throbbing member, and darted his tongue out to soak the fabric.

"You want more, baby?" Kendall growled hungrily, running his tongue roughly along the bulge when Logan made eye contact.

"Yes!" the brunette cried out in a hoarse whisper.

Kendall ripped Logan's remaining clothing away and tossed it aside. He didn't hesitate to wrap a strong hand around the boy's leaking cock. Logan immediately hissed at the contact and willed himself not to cry out while the blonde pumped him up and down slowly, flicking his wrist every time he reached the tip. He leaned forward and lapped at the pre-cum, groaning and thrusting his own hips forward in the air at the explosive taste. Kendall sucked on the head of Logan's cock and worked his fist up and down the base. He relaxed his throat and took his member almost all the way down, groaning when he reached the base, and then pulled off with a wet smack, gasping for air as he jacked Logan off furiously.

"Oh my god… _Fuck… _Kendall, I want you inside of me," Logan whimpered and lifted his hips off of the bed as far as his spine would allow.

"Are you sure, Logan?" Kendall stilled his hand and looked up into the brown eyes of his lover for an answer. The brunette locked him in an intense gaze and nodded vigorously. Kendall couldn't help his smile at the thought of being fully with Logan. He moved his hand up and down the boy's throbbing dick at a slower pace while he trailed kisses at the insides of his pale thighs. Kendall stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked them hard, groaning for Logan's benefit when he caught him watching in excitement. Every sound the blonde made caused an interruption in Logan's breathing.

After coating it with saliva, Kendall swirled his middle finger at Logan's tight entrance. The brunette whimpered with anticipation and gave Kendall a soft nod. The blonde pushed one finger into Logan slowly, watching in amazement as it disappeared into the tight heat. His cock ached at the thought of being inside. Kendall buried his finger to the hilt and swirled it around, loving how Logan leaned into the touch. He worked the slick digit in and out until he felt the tight ring of muscle loosen slightly. Kendall added a second finger and thrust them deep, hitting Logan's nerves.

"_Shit_!" Logan fought not to yell and threw a hand over his mouth to stifle a loud moan, the other fisting the sheets beneath him. Kendall scissored his fingers until Logan was well stretched and hit is prostate one more time before pulling out, causing the brunette to curse again.

"I really like that you have such a dirty mouth, Logie," Kendall half teased with a smirk as he sat back to pull off his pants. He really did like hearing the brunette lose control.

"You wanna hear more?" Logan shot him a lopsided grin, his chest still rising and falling rapidly. His legs were spread wide open, giving Kendall a glorious view of his gaping entrancing.

"Hell yes!" Kendall moaned and wrapped his own hand around his hard cock.

"Then _fuck_ me…" Logan smirked as he slid his tongue along his bottom lip. Kendall growled softly and crawled to lie over Logan. His tongue ran the same trail over the boy's lip before diving into his waiting mouth. They kissed and grinded into one another, pulling apart only when they needed air.

"I can't believe I never realized how bad I wanted this… how bad I _**need**_ it," Kendall sighed with a gentle smile, gliding his hand along Logan's cheek and enjoy the feeling of his perfect skin against his own, "I love you, Logan," he delivered a short, tender kiss to his pouty lips.

"I love you too, Kendall," Logan smiled and gave him a soft kiss of his own.

"Are you ready, babe?" Kendall asked with a hesitant grin, allowing Logan the opportunity to back out.

"Definitely," the brunette smiled brilliantly and planted one hand into Kendall's shaggy locks. Kendall leaned forward and pressed his lips the smart boy's forehead in a moment of tenderness and reassurance. He pulled back and guided his cock to Logan's entrance, smearing his pre-cum around the hole while Logan moaned at the contact. Kendall pressed forward slowly, but firmly. Logan tensed and tightened his grip on Kendall's hair and shoulder.

"Just relax, Logie. I'm not gonna hurt you… Tell me if you want me to stop," the blonde soothed his partner with feather light kisses to his jaw and neck.

"Keep going…" the brunette begged, relaxing his body and wiggling is hips gently.

Kendall eased forward slowly and kept going when Logan gave no complaint. The blonde was completely buried within Logan, and he wanted to follow his instincts that told him to thrust, but he wouldn't think of hurting the boy. Instead, he pulled out slowly and eased back in, rocking his hips into the motion. Logan moaned softly and leaned into his neck.

"Do it, Kendall," Logan instructed him.

"What?" the blonde needed clarification.

"Go as hard as I know you want to," the shorter boy smirked and lifted his lower half upward to bury Kendall further inside of him. Kendall raised a brow and grinned. He pulled all the way out, locked onto Logan's dark brown eyes, and slammed forward with all the strength he had. Logan yelped out and bucked up into Kendall desperately. He buried his face into the blonde's neck to stifle his screams.

"Damn, you feel so fucking good…" Kendall growled as quietly as he could while continually pounding into Logan. He latched onto his hips hard enough to leave bruises and rammed into his prostate over and over again. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh and stifled groans filled the room.

"Oh- _fuck_, Kendall!" Logan was losing control. He pressed his mouth onto Kendall's shoulder and yelled into his skin, wishing he could be loud. The brunette was meeting him in every forceful thrust, and Kendall was close to teetering over the edge with the tight heat around his cock and the vibrations Logan was creating at his pulse point. He bit down onto Logan's neck to muffle his groans of pleasure. He felt the brunette claw at his back, both of them now marking each other in their own way. Kendall slammed into Logan with an extra powerful snap of his hips, and the shorter boy held him even tighter as he came hard. Kendall could feel streams of cum cover his and Logan's abdomens. With the thoughts of his lover's cum all over him and the muscles constricting tightly around his cock, Kendall came deep inside of Logan until he filled him up and felt excess cum slip down his own shaft.

He panted hard and released his teeth from Logan's neck as the brunette lessened his grip on his back. Kendall sat back with all the strength that he had left and pulled out of Logan with a groan at the sudden chill surrounding him. He was already fantasizing about the next time he could feel the tight heat, knowing it wouldn't be too far away.

Kendall collapsed beside Logan and pulled the boy tightly against him. He grabbed the blanket from the floor and covered them both from the cold that had seeped in as their bodies cooled down. The brunette snuggled into his chest, and Kendall wrapped him up in his arms and delivered a tender kiss to his head. He smoothed his hands up and down Logan's back while the boy listened to his heart beat.

"Hey, Kendall?" Logan questioned softly, running his fingertips along the blonde's collar bone.

"Mhm…" Kendall responded with a content sigh. Logan smirked and moved to straddle Kendall, causing the taller boy to open his eyes wide with his own smile as Logan rubbed himself against his lower half.

"Truth or dare?"

* * *

**What did you guys think? :D ...  
**

**********SUGGESTION: Please check out my Kendall/OC story, "Past the Sorrow". It's a romance at the surface, but it highly involves each of the boys too, giving them backstories and arcs of their own. It's got sex, abuse, love/friendship. Also, it's VERY ANGSTY XD Other than smut, that's my addiction :P **

**REVIEW and let me know if you want me to check any of ur stories out :)**

**The first installment of "For the Lovers of Jagan" is now up! :D  
**


	4. Unmistakably Yours

**YAY! MORE KOGAN :D This came out a little angsty and dramatic, but still SMUTTY lol I hope you enjoy the minor plot as well as the major sex ;D**

**THIS IS SET AFTER THE EPISODE "WELCOME BACK, BIG TIME"  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush :( I just play with them a bit ;)**

**_-waterwicca_**

* * *

**"Unmistakably Yours": A kiss between Kendall and Logan leads to confusion and confessions.  
**

* * *

"Thanks for coming home with me, Logan. I'm sorry you're missing the after party…" Kendall smiled apologetically as he watched Logan toss his keys to the table. They had just finished performing at Rocktoberfest. James and Carlos were out living up to their self proclaimed label of "Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood". Katie and Mama Knight went to dinner and a movie, already exhausted from the boys being back from tour for just one day.

"Kendall, please stop apologizing. I told you I _**wanted**_ to come home," Logan scolded him with a small smile and planted himself on the orange couch. Kendall came to sit beside him. Neither one of them moved for the television remote. They just sat together in a comfortable silence, loving the calm moment after a crazy first day back at the Palm Woods.

Overall, it had been another successful twenty-four hours for Big Time Rush. James and Carlos had gotten their reputations back, Logan finished all the required homework, they rocked Rocktoberfest, but Kendall didn't get the girl. Jo never showed up like he had hoped. She chose her co-star, and now their relationship was over. Kendall seemed upset and unusually quiet. Logan was going to go out with Carlos and James, but he had the overwhelming need to keep Kendall company in his sorrow.

"I missed you today, Logie… I'm sorry you did all that work by yourself," Kendall spoke into the silence and pivoted to fold his legs beneath him, facing the brunette.

"You really have to stop apologizing," Logan sighed and shook his head, delivering a playful punch to the taller boy's shoulder.

"Sorry," Kendall responded without thinking. Both boys looked at each other and started laughing loudly. The smart boy was glad to see Kendall giving him his first real smile since before the concert.

"Seriously, I didn't mind working to help the band… You had other things to deal with today," Logan spoke after they both sobered up. Kendall shrugged sadly, thinking of Jo and casting his eyes to a random spot near his feet. "If she could give you up that easily, she must have not been that serious in the first place," the brunette commented, trying to make his best friend feel better.

"You know, I was freaking out when I thought she was betraying me, but now that it's just _**over**_, I feel relieved… It kind of scares me how much I don't care… I hated today's girl drama. I missed _**this**_," the blonde smiled and gestured between himself and Logan.

The two boys had spent a lot of time together over the last six weeks they had gone on tour. They were practically inseparable. They would spend their days rehearsing and performing, and they would spend most of the nights talking while James and Carlos slept, just like they used to in Minnesota.

"Whenever I talk to you, my head gets clearer, and you manage to make me feel better. You always seem to have it all figured out," Kendall chuckled and looked to Logan gratefully. The brunette just blushed and shook his head modestly. He directed his attention to the taller boy.

Kendall was looking at him with a serene expression that he couldn't decipher. He seemed to be debating something behind his pale green eyes. They were locked in each other's gaze as Kendall spoke.

"I want to do something… but I don't want you to freak out…" the blonde said in a hushed whisper, his eyes darting back and forth between Logan's as if searching for something.

"Why would I freak out? You're not planning something stupid are you? Because, if you're gonna come up with some crazy scheme to get Jo back, I don't think-"

Kendall jumped forward and kissed him, effectively silencing his rant. Logan was shocked at first, his eyes were open wide in amazement, but Kendall did not move. His lips were pressed against the pale boy's, begging him to kiss back. Logan's eyes fluttered shut and he moved his lips against Kendall's own, engaging in a slow and gentle kiss. It only took a few moments for the smart boy to regain his senses. Logan jumped off of the couch like he had been burned, and Kendall was still smiling with his eyes half shut before he realized Logan's distressed appearance.

"Logie, I-" the blonde started, but Logan cut him off.

"I have to go…" the shorter boy headed for the door. He turned back, hesitated for a moment, and then took a deep breath and rushed out of the apartment before Kendall could even blink. The blonde was frozen in his position on the couch for several minutes before he realized what had just happened. His body jumped to life, his mind working in overdrive. Kendall kicked the coffee table furiously and let out a frustrated scream, plummeting to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hands.

"What did I do?" he whispered to no one. He may have just lost his best friend and the boy he had loved for six years. It had all started in Minnesota, but before he had time to act on his feelings or figure out what he really wanted, they moved to LA. Kendall had decided that it was a sign that he should start over and forget about his more than brotherly feelings for Logan. When Jo moved in, she was the perfect distraction. She was beautiful and fun, but she just wasn't Logan. However, he was willing to settle if it meant the smart boy would still be in his life in some way, but now he had ruined everything… Jo moved on, and Logan ran away.

He probably hated him. Kendall was convinced he had read the intense chemistry between them wrong… He wasn't the master of control, but he tried his best to keep himself in check around Logan in fear of this exact thing or _**worse**_ happening… Lingering touches, "best friend" time, and long talks were far better than glares of hatred, awkward silences, or even a punch in the face.

* * *

Logan sprinted through the narrow hallway, desperate for air. He mashed the call button for the elevator repeatedly before running to the stairs when it wouldn't come fast enough. His chest was tight, and all he wanted to do was run back to Kendall and kiss him until his heart burst… but he couldn't… He couldn't be Kendall's rebound. He loved him too much, and he'd rather die than have the blonde look at him with regret in the morning.

He wanted to be Kendall's _**boyfriend**_, not his _**mistake**_. If he hadn't run away when he did, he would have given in completely. Kendall's lips had felt amazing against his own, but as soon as he looked at Kendall and he was smiling, Logan could only imagine that he had been pretending he was Jo.

Logan made it out to the pool area. The entire place was deserted because everyone was still out celebrating Rocktoberfest. He finally stopped running when he reached the edge of the pool. He bent forward and rested his hands on his knees for support, taking deep breaths. It wasn't until he saw drops and ripples on the water's surface that he realized he was crying.

"Logan?" Camille's voice rang through the air. She walked through the lobby doors, carrying her shoes in her hands. She had just gotten back from the after party.

Logan tensed up and turned away quickly, wiping his tears with the back of his hands and trying to collect himself before turning around with a smile that hurt his face.

"Logan, what's wrong? Were you crying?" Camille approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned.

"Y-yeah… I'm just tired," Logan shrugged like it was nothing, but his shaky voice betrayed him.

"Come sit down, and talk to me… What happened? I thought you came home with Kendall?" the petite girl asked, looking around as if Kendall would appear.

"I did… We hung out for a bit, and then I came down here to get some air," the smart boy explained lamely.

"I'm missing the part that lead to you crying," Camille coaxed gently but sternly. The pair sat down on the nearby lounge chairs… the chairs that used to be theirs before they went on tour. He couldn't help but notice that he sat right on Kendall's.

"I can't really explain it Camille… I don't want to hurt you," Logan pleaded for her to drop it.

"How could you possibly hurt me?" Camille wasn't backing down. The smart boy sighed heavily.

"I know we're not really together, and I know you like me, and I like you too, but… We don't really have a relationship… It confuses me, and usually I have it all figured out," Logan laughed darkly when he realized Kendall had spoken those words to him only moments before.

Logan stopped to gather his thoughts. Camille was just watching him with interest, waiting with no real reaction. It was odd to see her so calm. Her emotions were in check, and it gave him the confidence to admit what he had been holding in for years.

"But I don't have _**any**_ of it figured out! I thought I did… I thought that I could just bury my feelings, but I can't anymore… I love Kendall," Logan finished in a whisper. He knew it was the truth, but he diverted his eyes anyway, waiting for Camille to yell or slap him. He was expecting anything but what she really did.

"Oh," Camille said it simply with wide eyes. He looked toward her, and she gave him a warm smile, "I thought you killed somebody," she joked with a light laugh.

"You're not mad?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Logan, it's no secret that I like you," they both laughed softly, "and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed, but I can't force you to feel something that you don't. You're in love with someone you've known your whole life… I haven't even known you for a year," she reassured him with his favorite tool: logic. "So, what happened? Did you tell Kendall and he was mean to you? Because I can go up there and slap him silly-" Camille edged off of her seat and angrily glanced toward the window of 2J.

"No, No!" Logan pulled her back to the middle of her chair, "It was just the opposite actually… He kissed me…"

"That's great!" Camille smiled widely in encouragement.

"I thought so too, at first, but he and Jo just broke up… He's upset and confused… I can't be his rebound…" Logan finished sadly, clasping his hands tightly in his lap.

"Did you tell him that?" the girl asked.

"No, I ran away… I would have let him do whatever he wanted to me if I had stayed… It's always so easy to give in to Kendall," the brunette grinned and shook his head.

"You should go talk to him," Camille insisted, already standing up, "He may be bummed about Jo, but I doubt he would kiss his best friend, who is a _**guy**_, if he didn't have other reasons. Plus, you can't avoid him forever," Camille pushed Logan toward the building.

* * *

Logan stood in front of the door to their apartment. He took a small breath and reached his hand forward. Before he could touch the knob, the door swung open.

"Logan, I was just coming to look for you," Kendall looked him up and down as if he would be injured after being gone for five minutes.

"You found me," Logan spoke awkwardly as he struggled to move past Kendall and into the apartment without touching any part of him. He knew he would lose it if he felt him… His hands were already tingling. He just wanted to reach out and-

"Logie-" Kendall grabbed his arm and every ounce of Logan's resolve disappeared faster than a new can of James' Cuda spray. He immediately turned and launched himself into Kendall's embrace.

Logan kissed him fiercely, shocking the taller boy for a moment. Kendall closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss as he held Logan tight against his chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around his waist. One of Logan's hands lay right above his heart and the other had snuck its way into Kendall's hair, tugging gently as the kiss deepened. Kendall growled playfully, his body shivering and shaking as Logan pulled his blonde locks.

Kendall darted his tongue out, licking Logan's bottom lip, and he was immediately granted access. The kiss turned passionate and desperate when their tongues finally met, completing the puzzle. The lip lock only slowed when they needed air. Kendall moaned as his hands lowered to grasp Logan's ass, and the brunette whimpered. He felt pure pleasure, but then depression washed over him like a cold shower when he remembered he didn't really _**have**_ Kendall. He was just using him to get over Jo, and if he didn't pull away right then, Logan was going to let him.

"Wait..." Logan panted against Kendall's perfect mouth and started to gently push himself away with both hands now on the blonde boy's chest. The brunette frowned and squeezed his eyes shut; trying desperately to concentrate and let his brain have his body back after it had been previously hijacked by Kendall. Despite his doubt and worry, Logan could already feel his erection pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

"It's okay, Logie," Kendall reassured him with a soft, charming smile that lit up his pale, green eyes. He brought one hand up to caress Logan's cheek and brush a thumb across the small pout he was sporting. The brunette just about gave in for the millionth time at his love's warm touch, but he sighed and whined slightly. He stepped fully out of Kendall's grasp, immediately missing him, but he knew he would feel a lot worse if he had let Kendall have him and leave him when he realized it was a mistake.

"It's not okay, Kendall," Logan spoke quietly, folding his arms in front of his chest and glancing down at his shoes with glassy eyes.

"I thought you were… _**enjoying**_ it…" Kendall was confused, stepping toward the dark haired boy only to have him take an equal step back.

"I _**was**_, and that's the problem!" the smart boy threw his arms in the air and rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I don't understand..." Kendall frowned and tried to move for him again with the same result.

"Kendall, you just ended things with Jo, and you're not thinking straight… I don't want to help you do something you're going to regret… I can't control myself around you. So, you need to stop _**now**_, or we're both going to get hurt," Logan ended his sentence softly, trying to keep his voice steady despite the silent tears that slid down his cheeks. He took a few more small steps away from Kendall. Each one hurt more than he imagined they would, and it made the tears flow faster.

"I would _**never**_ hurt you," Kendall spoke with a stern sadness. He was upset that Logan was distraught, but he needed him to know that he was completely serious.

"Not intentionally…" Logan whispered so softly that Kendall almost couldn't make it out, but he sill managed, and the pain it delivered to his heart only intensified when Logan finally looked up to lock eyes with him. Kendall lost it and strode over to Logan so quickly that the boy didn't have time to retreat before both of Kendall's hands were holding his upper arms tightly. Logan hung his head so he didn't have to look at Kendall only inches away.

"Listen to me…" the blonde begged him, but Logan didn't even make an effort to look up. Kendall shook his body gently, "Look at me, Logan," he instructed him with a strict tone and Logan complied.

The smart boy sucked in a harsh breath when he saw that Kendall was crying too, silent tears traveling down his face.

"If I ever even unintentionally hurt you, I think my heart would stop," Kendall reached up one hand to wipe a tear from Logan's face. The brunette made a move to back away, but Kendall's other arm came around his torso to hold him tightly in place.

There was no space between their bodies when Kendall continued.

"I didn't kiss you before because I'm sad or confused. I kissed you because there's nothing I would rather do. I kissed you because I've dreamt about it a thousand times… I kissed you because I love you, Logan Mitchell."

"You better not be kidding, Kendall," Logan warned him with a face of stone before it softened into a lopsided smile. He knew the blonde wasn't lying. He could always read Kendall like a book, "Because I've loved you since the sixth grade."

Kendall smiled brilliantly and pulled him up into a sweet, slow, and mutually desired kiss. They're lips moved together like they were meant to.

"I feel like we've wasted so much fuckin' time," Kendall groaned in frustration as their foreheads lay together and their arms wrapped tightly around each other, "I wanted you to be mine since we started high school, and, when we moved out here, I pushed my feelings aside so that I wouldn't lose you… I can't believe I could've had you this whole time."

"You have me now," Logan smiled sweetly, but Kendall could read the mischief in his eyes that made him respond with a smirk.

"Mine," the blonde whispered just as their lips touched in a heated kiss.

Their tongues immediately danced together in a soft duel, enjoying the moves more than finding a winner. Logan moaned into the taller boy's mouth and laced his arms around his neck while Kendall grabbed his hips. Logan thought he felt lightheaded when they kissed, but his brain felt like it suddenly left his head all together when Kendall rubbed his erection against his own.

Logan didn't hesitate to buck up against the boy like an animal, all of his worries slipping far away. The blonde grabbed his ass and grinded into him over and over as hard as he could manage, creating a delicious friction for their throbbing cocks.

"_Mhm_-" the smart boy cried out after a particularly hard thrust that sent his eyes to the back of his head. Kendall broke his mouth away and nipped and sucked down his jaw and onto his neck, the brunette clinging to him and moving his hips furiously the entire time. Kendall slipped his hands beneath his shirt, running them up his chest and teasing a nipple as he bit down on Logan's pulse point.

"Kendall!" the brunette whined his name like never before.

"Tell me what you want, Logan. I wanna hear you say it… Tell me what to do to you," Kendall whispered huskily into Logan's ear as he lapped at the bite mark.

"Fuck me hard, Kendall," the smart boy emphasized his desires with a jolt of his hips and a gentle tug to the blonde's hair. Kendall smirked.

He was always the one who got to see Logan like this. He was the only one who could ever make him loosen up and let down his walls. Now, Kendall was happier than ever to have this part of Logan. He knew that, in this moment, Logan completely loved and trusted him. Admitting their feelings broke down the only thin barrier between them. Now they could share everything. They were finally one…

The thought of it made Kendall halt his movements and kiss Logan with everything he had, pouring all of his love into the single gesture. He knew Logan felt it. The brunette's hands rested gently on his back and simply held him close as if he could never get enough.

After pulling away, Kendall placed a soft kiss onto his shoulder, another on his cheek, and a final one on his forehead. He smiled at the smart boy.

"I hope you mean what you say, because, now that I have you, I'm not sure that I'm ever gonna let you go…" the blonde whispered playfully and reached a palm down to roughly grope Logan through his jeans.

Logan bucked up into his lover's touch and let out an obscene moan. He smiled crookedly, making the blonde's legs feel slightly weak, and his pupils were almost fully dilated.

"You better not…" Logan held himself up with his arms around the taller boy's neck and grinded his throbbing erection forcefully into Kendall's palm. The blonde gave him one last squeeze, causing all of the air to leave Logan's lungs as Kendall backed him toward the couch.

Kendall ripped his shirt off and threw it to the floor while the brunette rushed to do the same. The taller boy nipped and sucked at the newly exposed flesh of his lover as he worked his jeans off. Kendall pulled Logan's pants and boxers down together so that they pooled at his ankles and then stood back up.

"Suck," the blonde ordered huskily, placing two fingers against Logan's swollen bottom lip. The smart boy smirked, and then his jaw slackened when Kendall wrapped his free hand around his aching cock.

"_Mhm…_" Logan moaned and sucked on the taller boy's fingers greedily, lapping his tongue along each digit. Kendall licked his lips at the sensation and stroked the brunette's member slowly. After slipping his fingers out of Logan's mouth, Kendall pushed him down to lay on the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of him. He tore the boy's remaining clothing away from his legs and hovered between them.

Logan propped himself up on his elbows to stare down at his lover. They shared a look, a silent conversation running between them as Kendall traced a lazy circle around the brunette's virgin hole. The blonde broke away from the gaze to watch his middle finger slip into the boy's entrance. Logan moaned softly and struggled to stay relaxed at the intrusion.

Kendall moved his finger in and out, massaging Logan's constricted walls, and peppered kisses along his pale thighs and hips. The boy relaxed around him, and he took the opportunity to insert a second finger. Logan sucked in a harsh, painful breath. Kendall stilled his movements, two fingers buried deep inside of the brunette, and thought of the perfect distraction.

The taller boy leaned forward and ran his tongue along Logan's member, staring at his balls and running up to his tip. The brunette made an entirely different noise, one of pure pleasure, and lifted his hips off of the couch slightly. Kendall wrapped his free hand around Logan's shaft and stroked it in time with the gentle thrusts he delivered to his ass. The brunette moaned and writhed into the touch, even pushing himself down onto Kendall's now scissoring fingers. The blonde ran his thumb over Logan's slit and sucked one of his balls harshly as he drove his digits deep into Logan.

"Kendall, _please_…" the brunette begged when he prostate was struck repeatedly.

Kendall pulled away completely with one final kiss to Logan's heated shaft and stood up. The smart boy whimpered at the loss but watched intently as Kendall worked open his jeans. The blonde rushed to rid himself of his clothing. The soft, involuntary sounds Logan was making were pushing him to the edge.

Once Kendall stood completely naked in front of him, Logan admired the body that he was now free to stare at openly. The brunette sat up as Kendall stood between his spread legs at the end of the couch. He reached out a weak hand and traced the definition of Kendall's abs, gliding his fingers down to the deep v-shape of his hipbones and finally resting near his large cock. Logan let his cravings for the blonde consume him and leaned forward quickly to taste Kendall.

"_Ngh-_!" Kendall struggled to form any coherent thoughts as his lover closed his lips around the head of his dick and delved his tongue into his slit to drink up the pre-cum that pooled there. The blonde kept himself standing by latching his hands onto the shorter boy's shoulders. Logan sucked him harshly, swirling his tongue around his shaft and running it along the sensitive underside. Kendall could only manage soft grunts of encouragement as Logan took him deeper. The brunette coughed slightly but continued eagerly, sending vibrations all over Kendall's groin. Logan hollowed his cheeks and pulled off of him with an erotic popping sound. The smart boy looked up at a dazed Kendall with a smile.

"Just making sure it's nice and wet…" Logan commented with a mischievous smirk.

"You're trying to drive me crazy," Kendall insisted with a soft laugh as he attempted to regain his breathing.

"Is it working?" Logan asked darkly, running his tongue along the blonde's abdomen, just brushing near his erection.

"_Fuck_, yeah…" Kendall groaned and pressed Logan down to lay on the couch. The brunette shifted back to allow Kendall enough room to position himself between his legs.

"Are you ready for me to make _**you **_crazy?" the taller boy lay flush against Logan and kissed him hungrily as the boy nodded against his lips. Kendall sat back and placed his dick at Logan's prepared entrance. They locked eyes as he eased himself in, trying to read the smart boy's expression so he could stop if he was in too much pain.

Logan bit his lip as Kendall pressed forward slowly until he was fully inside of him. Kendall groaned, forcing himself to keep his control until his lover was comfortable.

"I'm alright, Kendall. You can move," the brunette relaxed and wiggled his hips, making them both moan. Kendall pulled almost all the way out and then surged forward swiftly, hitting Logan's prostate dead on.

"_Ah!_" the smart boy cried out, gripping Kendall's forearms tightly.

"Are you good?" the blonde questioned him, silently praying he wouldn't have to stop. His lover's tight heat felt too perfect to leave.

"R-really good…" Logan nodded and smiled as his hips writhed uncontrollably.

Kendall grinned and repeated is previous action with the same result. He laced his fingers with Logan's, pinning them to the couch above his head, and drove into him at a steady pace.

"Harder, Kendall!" the brunette begged, meeting him in every thrust. The taller boy smiled and reached down to lift one of Logan's legs up and over his shoulder, allowing him to bury his cock deeper than ever.

Both boys cursed loudly and moaned like they were the only two in the world. Kendall plowed into Logan, using every muscle he had to drive forward. The smart boy arched his back off of the couch and clawed wildly at Kendall's arm, desperately searching for something to keep him grounded.

"I'm gonna cum, Logie…" Kendall warned, his movements becoming erratic.

"Do it..." Logan whimpered and pushed himself harder onto his lover, feeling his own release nearing.

Kendall thrust forward a few more times and let out a low growl, cumming deep inside of Logan. Feeling himself being filled up by Kendall, the brunette tumbled over the edge with stifled moans, splattering his cum over his stomach and chest in the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

"Shit…" Kendall mumbled with a satisfied smile and placed a soft kiss on Logan's leg that was over his shoulder before letting it limply fall down beside him. Logan returned the smile and ran a hand through his dark hair as Kendall crawled up his body with random kisses and rested beside him. They lay almost on top of one another in the small depth that the couch provided.

The two boys held each other tightly, roaming their hands aimlessly over their cooling bodies as their heart rates returned to normal.

"So… Are you gonna be as protective of me as you were with Jo?" Logan sighed with a small smile into Kendall's neck, thinking back to the breakup Kendall had gone through only hours before.

"Nope…" the blonde shook his head with a chuckle, "…It's gonna be _**much**_ worse," Kendall assured him with a mischievous smirk, running a hand down to grope Logan's ass. The brunette smiled. An overprotective and jealous Kendall meant he wanted Logan to be completely his and no one else's.

"I can live with that."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I really love Kogan and I can't help but shove some emotions in there. I hope you all don't mind.**

**READING SUGGESTION: If you haven't yet, you guys _have_ to check out _BTRlover17_ 's "A Kogan Story" for some more delicious Kogan-y goodness as well as her amazing one-shots. I consider them all epic :D**

**I should be updating "For the Lovers of Jagan" on Monday and "Past the Sorrow" on Sunday :) (I'm pretty excited for both... one's gonna have semi-public sex, not in the cinema this time lol, and the other is going to be a turning point/cliffhanger in the story... It outta be a good weekend if I can get my research paper done too ;D)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D (Anonymous ones are enabled... You ALL have been amazing with feedback :)  
**


	5. Best Date Ever

**It's that time of the week again! :D This one is basically just shameless smut because I've been really busy with school.. HOWEVER, I've been working on another one already that I think is my FAVORITE so far... I'm really excited to share it will all you lovely readers/reviewers/writers ;D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush :( I just play with them a bit ;)**

**_-waterwicca_**

* * *

**"Best Date Ever": Kendall and Logan have been having trouble finding time alone together and decide the Big-Time-Rush-Mobile is the best option :)  
**

* * *

Kendall and Logan had been secretly dating for two months. Not even James or Carlos knew. The couple just thought it would be better to keep it to themselves until the band got on its feet. If they were making the record company millions of dollars, they would probably think twice about dropping them from the label despite having two of its members dating each other.

The problem with having a secret relationship was finding time to be alone. If Katie and Mama Knight were out, then James and Carlos were home and vice versa. It was starting to drive Kendall insane. He hadn't had Logan in his bed in over a week. He swore that they got more time alone together when they _**weren't**_ dating. He was starting to believe that the world was conspiring against him until he and Logan finally caught a break.

Mama Knight and Katie had left for a girls' weekend away from the rambunctious boys, and Carlos and James had just walked out the door and headed off to a party James had gotten them invited to. Kendall was ready to jump all over his boyfriend the second the door clicked shut.

"_**Logie**_, we're finally all alone," Kendall declared happily, throwing himself down onto the couch beside Logan.

The smart boy sat with his legs folded beneath him, working on his algebra homework. He took a second to smile sweetly and nod at Kendall before turning away to solve a problem in his notebook.

"What are you doing?" Kendall fought not to whine at the brunette's indifference.

"Homework, Kendall. It's due tomorrow morning, and it's already ten o'clock," Logan stated simply, keeping his eyes on the book in front of him.

"Isn't there something else you'd rather be doing?" the blonde asked suggestively, smirking as he inched closer to the boy.

"No… at least not anything that can't wait until I'm done," Logan seemed to be avoiding Kendall's gaze as he worked furiously on a quadratic equation.

"Are you sure about that?" the blonde smirked at his skittish lover and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his neck.

"Y-Yeah…" Logan mumbled and tightened his grip on his pencil.

"You're seriously gonna make me wait, aren't you?" Kendall sighed heavily and fell away from the boy to lie on his back with his sneakers against Logan's thigh.

"Just give me ten minutes to finish this, and then I'm all yours… What's your rush anyway? We have all night," Logan smiled and finally looked over at Kendall now that his lips were more than a foot away.

"I _**always**_ want you… and you know I'm not a patient person," the blonde grinned and propped his head up with one arm behind him and laid the other across his abdomen. The brunette only smiled and rolled his eyes, rushing to finish up his work. He wanted Kendall just as badly as the boy wanted him, but he also wanted to keep his perfect G.P.A.

Kendall hummed a random tune and beat out a drum solo on his stomach. Logan fought the urge to kiss his boyfriend's adorable face as he made a lame attempt to keep himself occupied. The brunette's above average mental capacity allowed him to solve numerous equations while simultaneously watching the taller boy out of the corner of his eye. Now, Kendall was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, tugging at a frayed thread. He was lifting the fabric just high enough for Logan to get a perfect view of the tight skin of his abs and the deep cut of his hipbones. He had to look away before he forgot all about his assignment.

"I'm _**bored**_," Kendall whined suddenly and shot up in his seat, scooting over to rest his shoulder against Logan's.

"You could do your homework," the brunette offered while he kept writing his own.

"Be serious, Logan," Kendall chuckled and sighed exasperatedly. He only hesitated for a moment and then smirked as he reached over to grab Logan's free hand. He cradled it against his thigh in both of his and ran his fingertips over every inch of smooth, pale skin, taking delight in each shiver it elicited from the smart boy. Kendall continued smiling while holding the boy's hand in one of his own and smoothed his other one up and over Logan's arm and rested it on the back of his neck. The brunette was biting his lip and his pencil had stilled. He sucked in a gentle breath as Kendall buried his fingers into his hair, massaging and tugging with his skilled hand.

"You're distracting me," Logan complained like he didn't really mind as his eyes fell shut. Kendall laughed.

"_**You're**_distracting _**me**_," the blonde responded darkly, dragging Logan's hand to rest on the crotch of his jeans and against his extremely evident erection.

"K-Kendall…" the smart boy whimpered and broke his pencil in half; his resolve cracking along with it.

"Yes, Logan?" Kendall replied sweetly as if he was doing nothing wrong while using his hand to rub Logan's palm over his dick.

"You're so fuckin' stubborn," the dark haired boy groaned and threw his books to the ground, much to Kendall's delight. Logan turned sideways and swung his leg over to straddle Kendall's lap as their lips met effortlessly.

"You love it," the blonde taunted, smiling into the kiss and running his tongue against his boyfriend's full bottom lip. Logan moaned and ground his hips down to meet Kendall's, his own cock hardening instantly as it made contact with the other boy's.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" the tall boy smiled and trailed kisses down Logan's neck; nipping, licking, and sucking on the journey and making the brunette's breathing turn shallow.

"Take me, Kendall…" Logan whispered huskily, tugging on the boy's blonde locks while roughly and repeatedly grinding against him. Kendall reached down and started to work open Logan's jeans…

"I'm sorry, James!" Carlos' voice could be heard in the hallway as the lock on the door turned.

Logan pulled away from Kendall with wide eyes and quickly fell to the floor. He placed his math supplies back onto his lap, trying to appear busy. Kendall glared and Logan shot him an apologetic look. If he hadn't insisted on doing his homework, they could already be heading for round two, but, now, they had hardly gotten started before they were interrupted.

As James and Carlos entered the apartment, Kendall was highly irritated and ridiculously horny; a volatile combination that normally had Logan shaking in the best mixture of pain and pleasure. The thought of it made the smart boy curse himself for not jumping his boyfriend's bones when he had the chance.

"What happened to the party?" Logan questioned James and Carlos as they sat on the larger end of the couch near Kendall.

"Carlos got us kicked out," James sighed heavily in defeat, having grown accustomed to the Latino's antics.

"What did you do this time?" Kendall asked with a slightly annoyed tone that only his boyfriend could pick up on.

"He knocked over every bottle of booze they had," the pretty boy informed them with a small punch to Carlos' arm.

"Hey! Lady Gaga told me to 'Just Dance'. So, I _**did**_! I can't be held responsible for my actions…" the raven haired boy insisted with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you guys up to?" James chose to change the subject.

"Well, I was finishing my-" Logan started.

"We're going out!" Kendall abruptly stood up and declared his statement loudly. He reached down and lifted a confused Logan off of the floor, sending his books crashing back to the ground.

"Where?" James asked curiously at the blonde's sudden enthusiasm.

"Doesn't matter!" Kendall called out as he pulled the bewildered brunette toward the door.

"Can we come?" the Latino beside the pretty boy asked hopefully.

"No!" Kendall exclaimed almost rudely as he continued to make his exit. Logan was confused and dragging his feet, and Kendall just tugged at the back of his shirt, leading him out the door and slamming it behind them.

James and Carlos exchanged a puzzled look and then simply shrugged and jumped up to trample over Logan's abandoned homework to play video games.

* * *

Kendall pulled Logan along with a determined force, making his way through the hall. Logan followed the fast moving blonde down the stairs and out the back exit into the parking lot. Kendall paused to scan the area, and Logan took the time to catch his breath.

"Kendall, what the hell are you up to?" Logan asked, struggling to keep up with his boyfriend as he took off in a fast walk.

"I miss you too much… I'm not waiting another fuckin' minute…" Kendall stopped to stand in front of the Big-Time-Rush-mobile with a sinful smile. "Hop on in, baby!" he instructed cheekily, waving a hand over the car. The top had been left down.

"First of all, you pulled me out here so fast that I didn't get a chance to grab the keys… and I don't have my license either…" Logan informed him, letting his body take control as he hopped up over the side and into the car anyway.

"You don't need it," Kendall was still smirking as he flung himself into the front seat beside Logan.

"The law begs to differ," Logan insisted with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Doesn't matter… We're staying right here…" Kendall's voice grew dark as he grabbed Logan and pulled him into his lap, kissing him hungrily.

"Kendall, no! Someone could see!" Logan kissed back for a moment but then regained his senses. He darted his eyes around the dark and completely quiet parking lot. They were in a relatively remote section of the pavement, but the top of the car was still down, and they were completely open for viewing.

"No one's around," Kendall waved a casual hand through the air and then grabbed Logan by the hips, lifting up to grind his erection into the other boy's. "Don't tell me you don't want this…"

"I never said that…" Logan moaned and gripped Kendall's shoulders tightly, allowing the blonde to pull him into another heated kiss. "Really… I-I'm not letting you fuck me o-out here…" he insisted weakly between the assaults of Kendall's tongue and groin.

"Mmhm…" Kendall pulled back smiling, dismissive of Logan's protest as he worked open the boy's pants and tugged his erection free from the fabric. Logan bit back a moan as the blonde started jerking him off.

"Please, stop trying to convince me…" the smart boy begged halfheartedly as his eyes slipped shut, and he pressed his forehead onto Kendall's neck.

"Why?" the tall boy smiled sinfully as he continued to stroke Logan slowly from base to tip.

"Because it's working…" Logan mumbled and jerked his hips forward.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Kendall whispered tauntingly.

"Shut up and suck my dick," Logan ordered, nibbling at the blonde's earlobe.

"That's my boy," Kendall growled happily and pulled Logan away to nip at his bottom lip before lifting him up by the waist and putting him down next to him on the passenger's side.

The blonde stroked Logan's exposed cock once, holding back his own groan at the soft noises his boyfriend made as he hungrily jerked into the motion. Kendall kneeled on all fours on the seat beside Logan and bent his head down to run his tongue along the boy's heated flesh. Logan bit his lip while he watched Kendall lap up his pre-cum and suck harshly on the head of his throbbing dick. The blonde hummed and swallowed as he took in Logan's member, his own blood rushing to his groin at the intoxicating taste.

Logan fought not to choke is lover, but he desperately wanted to fuck his mouth. He bucked his hips into the moist warmth with short thrusts, always starting wildly then holding back when he forced himself to regain his control. Kendall seemed to sense his hesitation and pulled off of his dick in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Go for it, Logie… I won't break," the blonde smirked sexily up at his boyfriend. He and Logan shared a silent look for a moment before the smart boy shot him his infamous lopsided smile that only aroused Kendall more because of the pure desire in his eyes paired with it. Logan snaked his fingers through the tall boy's hair, teasing the locks with gentle tugs that had Kendall shaking. The brunette gave one hard yank, knowing it drove his lover crazy, and then pushed Kendall toward his cock. The blonde took him in eagerly, hurrying to relax his throat as Logan thrust into him relentlessly. The smart boy kept his hands in the other's hair and lifted his hips up and down rapidly. He moaned loudly, no longer caring if anyone could hear, because Kendall felt too good… He was always so good…

Logan sped up his thrusts, burying his dick deep into Kendall's tight throat with every jerk of his hips. The blonde groaned and forced himself away from Logan's erection, easily overpowering the smart boy's hold. Kendall was always in control, even if he handed the reigns over to Logan every once in awhile.

"Can I fuck you now?" Kendall asked playfully as he palmed his own prominent bulge and watched Logan try to regain his breathing. The smart boy nodded vigorously with his eyes squeezed shut.

The blonde smiled and stood up in the seat, climbing over the headrests to kneel in the back of the car. He threw his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, hearing it fall unceremoniously somewhere outside of the vehicle and onto the pavement. Logan followed his lead, tugging off his own t-shirt. He kicked off his shoes and removed his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked as he turned to look at Kendall. The blonde was kneeling and watching Logan with dark eyes. His pants were pushed down to his ankles, and he was stroking his cock slowly as he watched Logan undress. The smart boy stood up to join him in the backseat, the cold air of the night contrasting with his heated body to create a chill that made him want Kendall's hands everywhere.

"Bend over," Kendall ordered huskily, ripping his hand away from his aching cock.

Logan instantly complied, turning to brace his hands against the side of the door. He spread his legs wide and pushed his ass towards Kendall in total submission. The blonde grinned and ran his hands smoothly up and down the expanse of the brunette's back, over his exposed ass, and rested them on the sides of his thighs. Kendall leaned down to nip and suck tauntingly at the smart boy's cheeks. He lapped his tongue along the pale skin until he finally reached his destination. Kendall pressed his tongue against Logan's tight entrance.

"_**F-Fuck**_…" the dark haired boy cried out and struggled to keep his arms rigid enough to hold himself up.

"_**See!**_ You get rewarded when you listen to me… You always get a happy ending…" Kendall murmured before going back to lap at his lover's entrance, pressing his tongue slightly into the ring of muscle. Logan moaned wildly and rocked his hips. "… No snappy comeback?" the blonde pulled away, surprised at the lack of the smart boy's usually witty banter. He placed a hand near the boy's hole.

"How am I gonna argue with _**this**_?" Logan cursed under his breath as Kendall wordlessly slipped a finger into his slick entrance.

Kendall pumped in and out quickly, rushing the process because of his overwhelming desire to be inside of the brunette. He jammed in a second finger, moaning aloud as he watched Logan do all the work for him. The smart boy pushed himself forward and back with low groans and fucked himself on his fingers. Kendall scissored them to work the boy open and pressed in just a bit farther, brushing against Logan's prostate.

"_Shit_… Hurry, Kendall…" Logan whimpered, laying his head against his forearms, all of his muscles turning to gelatin with the building anticipation. The blonde complied and withdrew the digits from Logan's ass, crawling forward to rest his hands at the dark haired boy's hips. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his lover's lower back before positioning his cock at his gaping entrance. He slid right in with little resistance to his sharp thrusts.

Logan immediately set into a pattern of gasps and moans, rising and falling in volume each time Kendall pulled out only to ram back in with a deliciously brutal force. The blonde gripped his waist hard enough to leave bruises that Logan knew would make them both horny at their emphasized appearance in morning. Kendall growled hungrily, absolutely pounding into his lover at a rapid pace, making the smart boy buck back into every motion.

"_Fuck_, Logan," Kendall felt the familiar heat pool at his groin, signally his oncoming release. He buried his cock into Logan with short but harsh thrusts and ground his teeth together as he came deep inside of the brunette. He rocked his hips gently, grinding his pelvis into the boy and lengthening the intense orgasm. Logan gasped as Kendall's cum filled his insides, the sensation quickly pushing him toward the edge. The blonde reached an arm down to wrap his fingers around Logan's throbbing dick, making the brunette smile as he thought about Kendall helping him finish…

"Kendall!" Logan grew frustrated and angry when the blonde didn't stroke him, but, instead, made a firm fist at his base, holding off his orgasm.

"Calm down, Logie… Unless you _**want **_me to let you jizz all over the seats?" the blonde attempted to laugh, but he still hadn't caught his breath. Logan just groaned in defeat, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the car harder. Kendall knew how to relieve the tension. "Turn over."

Logan didn't hesitate to do what he was told. He shifted around until he lay back against the seat. His head rested against the door at an awkward angle, but he wanted to watch Kendall. The blonde loosened his grip on his cock and pumped slowly as he lowered his mouth toward the tip. He licked the head once and then jerked him off at a furious pace until Logan couldn't breathe. The smart boy watched Kendall smirk up at him as he held his mouth open, keeping it close enough so that Logan shot his cum onto his slick tongue. The brunette moaned and thrust his hips involuntarily as he rode out his orgasm.

Kendall released his grip, and swallowed what Logan gave him, licking the remaining cum from his lips. He crawled up the brunette's body, placing lazy kisses all over his moist, heated skin until he reached his lips. Logan and Kendall met in a slow but loving lip lock, the blonde's tongue engaging in a soft duel with the other's, allowing Logan to taste himself on the taller boy. Kendall pulled away with one last kiss to Logan's cheek and then settled down next to him. He pulled Logan into a tight embrace, running one hand through the boy's silky brown locks while the other traced tiny circles along his abs.

"This was our best date ever," Logan sighed with a content, satisfied smile, burying his head into the blonde's neck and letting his lips graze the smooth skin.

"You wanna go out again tomorrow night?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

"Sure… Where?" Logan asked with a cautious smile aimed back at his boyfriend.

"Supply closet."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Hopefully you still enjoyed it even though it lacked a plot ;D... Sort of filler to give you all a fix  
**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED! Each one makes my day that much brighter... And they all encourage me to write more ;)**

**I should be updating "Past the Sorrow" on Saturday and "For the Lovers of Jagan" sometime next week (I have a midterm due soon. So, hopefully, I won't have to wait too long to write)**

**PLEASE! If your a Kendall fan or a friendship story fan (between the four boys) check out my story "Past the Sorrow". It's a Kendall/OC but I'm really trying to do something different and interesting (it will be MATURE very soon). If you like my writing style PLEASE give me the benefit of the doubt and give it a read ;) If you enjoy it, then review. If not, no harm no foul :D I personally try to give everything a fair shot. If you want me to read something of YOURS and review, just let me know :D  
**


	6. Welcome to My Life

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! BUT THIS IS MY ****FAVORITE**** KOGAN SO FAR!**** :D I really tried something different, and I'd love some ****feedback**** :D**

**THIS IS SET in ****MINNESOTA**** and is and ****AU ****(I imagine the boys are 16-17). It is based on the song "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan (which I don't own). This song-fic was requested by **DNOBSESSED**. No one's singing in it, the lyrics are just used to support the theme :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush :( I just play with them a bit ;)**

_**-waterwicca**_

* * *

**"Welcome to My Life": Logan Mitchell is depressed and withdrawn until he meets Kendall Knight, and his world is turned upside down.**

* * *

Sometimes life is just too much for Logan Mitchell… but the real problem is when it's nothing at all. Nothing happens to him. No one speaks to him, and he's grown accustomed to that. He moves through his days with no emotion or connections. He lives in the small, beautiful suburb of Sherwood, Minnesota. His parents are successful and wealthy surgeons. He has a great life. So, what's the problem?

It's not _**his**_ life. It belongs to his parents, and he is just there. He just exists, and that's it. There is nothing else. He only does what his parents ask of him and gets good grades. He feels completely out of control and alone. The world is so loud and surreal. He hates everyone because they're no one… and so is he. Most of the time, he feels like he is trapped in the solitude that he's created for himself in his head. It's frightening and he doesn't know how to get out of it, but he's not even sure if he really wants to. It's all so confusing. He feels like he doesn't know anything except how to breathe, and, sometimes, he wishes that he'd forget about that too.

Logan has gone thirty eight straight days without saying a single word, and nobody in school cares. His parents haven't even noticed. They are too busy with their own happy lives to notice that their son is drowning.

Logan walked into his room after another silent family dinner. His father had stayed on his phone the entire time, and his mother worked vigorously on her laptop while her meal got cold. Neither took any interest in their son even as he left the table without eating.

He walked into his room and immediately turned his radio up to full volume before lying on his bed. A heavy metal song that he didn't even recognize played so loud that his ears stung with each wail of the guitar, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Logan held a pillow over his face and cried and screamed wildly, letting tears drench the fabric while he stretched the vocal chords that haven't been used just to try to hear himself and actually feel _**something**_… even if it's only the soreness of his throat and his lungs begging for air after every drawn out scream.

* * *

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you.  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming.**_

* * *

On day thirty nine, Logan's silence catches up with him. Someone finally notices, but he finds that he can't even speak anyway. He's a straight A student, but only because of his outstanding IQ. It has nothing to do with his social skills. The only educational department he lacks in is participation.

Logan was called upon in his American Literature class. The teacher asked his opinion on their latest reading assignment, and he said absolutely nothing. He was silent because he couldn't find the right words… He couldn't think of anything to say that would matter or make a difference and, when the teacher yelled at him as he sat there completely emotionless and he couldn't even feel embarrassed for himself, he knew that there _**were**_ no right words and that he would _**never**_ make a difference.

Later in the day, Logan entered the after school detention room. It was empty except for the teacher at the front of the room sitting at his desk. The man gave Logan a big, fake smile as he signed him in, and the smart boy recognized him as one of his teachers from a few years back. He actually used to be his favorite teacher before he realized he didn't have a favorite _**anything.**_

Logan took a seat in the center of the room and simply sat there and stared at his hands on top of the desk. He does absolutely nothing… He's gotten quite good at it. He's convinced that he must look like a statue... and that's what he feels like: solid, but with no real substance… tangible, but with no real purpose.

The door opened and closed, but Logan did not look up from where he had fixed himself into his seat. He sensed another student plopping down into the desk right beside him, but made no effort to glance over. It didn't matter who was there… nothing mattered.

It only took about three minutes for the teacher to excuse himself, most likely for a cigarette break, leaving the two students with a stern warning not to leave the room as he made his own hasty exit, shutting the door loudly behind him. Logan continued staring at his desk, but soon found his view of the wood obstructed by a single white piece of paper. It was a note with words written in scratchy handwriting:

"_Hi! I'm Kendall Knight :D" _

Logan finally looked to his right at the only other person in the room. It was a handsome blonde boy with shaggy hair and jade colored eyes. Kendall was studying him with curiosity, and a permanent grin decorated his features like it always belonged there. Logan takes a mental note of the confusion that the small facial expression brings him. This smile doesn't seem like all of the others… it's different… almost as if it were genuine…

Logan hesitated, darting his eyes down to the paper and then back at Kendall. The blonde was just sitting there, smiling and staring. Kendall seemed to get an idea, and rolled his eyes at himself. He tossed his pen onto Logan's desk as if that would solve the lack of communication. Logan let his instincts guide him as he picked up the pen. He shook it back and forth between his fingers nervously, still moving his eyes from Kendall to the paper. This blonde kid had the patience of a saint. He kept watching in interest for ten minutes as Logan fought an internal war… and his curiosity won.

"_I'm Logan Mitchell…"_

He wrote it out in perfect cursive, contrasting greatly with the blonde's sloppy, yet endearing penmanship. Logan let the pen linger as he drew the three final dots on the paper as if searching for something to add, but what else is there to say? What's the point of this?

Logan slid the paper and pen over to the persistently smiling Kendall without making eye contact. The room remained perfectly quiet except for the light rustling of paper and the scratching of the pen. Just as Logan started to count the doodles on his desk top, the paper was in front of him again.

"_I'm here because I forgot to hand my assignments in one too many times :( What are you in for? :)"_

Logan couldn't help but stare at the note and process it. He hasn't been asked a question in a long time, but this guy is showing an interest… And what is with the smiley faces? Kendall seems to be perpetually cheery while Logan feels like a storm cloud. Why would the blonde boy want to associate with that?

Logan turns to take the pen from Kendall's already outstretched hand. Both of their fingers lingered on either side of the instrument for a few seconds when Logan paused for a reason he couldn't figure out. He furrowed his brow and shook his head before turning to the piece of paper.

"_Insubordination"_

He wrote his response simply and slowly, still left with nothing to say. Kendall was already prepared to take the paper and pen with an eager smile. Logan watched as he read, and his smile grew wider as he scribbled something down.

"_You're a man of few words…Kind of mysterious. I like it :)"_

Logan looks at the new words with a mixture of shock and confusion. This kid wasn't just passing the time. He was really trying to have an honest to god conversation with him… For the first time in over a month, Logan felt like speaking.

He cleared his throat nervously, swallowing his own saliva a few times in preparation before he took a deep breath…

"W-Why… uh… Why are we writing n-notes?" his voice breaks the thick silence like an air horn, and it sounds weird in his own ears, his tongue feeling awkward against his lips and teeth. Logan looked over to Kendall. The blonde was staring at him and blinking rapidly, shaking his head before smiling and laughing.

"I thought you were mute!" Kendall chuckled in disbelief and embarrassment.

The first time Logan hears him speak he feels his heart move rapidly as if it actually existed in his chest. It makes his ribcage ache with… _**emotion. **_The smart boy runs through his memories buried deep within, before the depression settled over him, trying to decipher which emotion it is: anticipation… excitement… happiness? They all seem so foreign… and now there's fear; fear of the unknown…

"Oh," Logan can only mumble a single syllable response. He found the tightness in his throat debilitating at the onslaught of everything coursing through his mind and body.

"It's just… I see you around school, and you're always so quiet. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry, Logan…" Kendall looked absolutely sincere, giving him a nervous and tentative smile with his bright green eyes looking right at him… _**into**_ him.

The genius couldn't even fathom a single reason, but Logan wanted to smile back. He wanted to talk. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to be normal and feel… but he couldn't. He _**wouldn't**_. He couldn't believe that Kendall's simple, friendly gesture of a smile was real. It had to be a lie because he just couldn't handle actual sincerity. It's all too much…

_**It's too much.**_

Logan stood up abruptly, sending his chair crashing to the floor, much to the surprise of Kendall. The nervous boy grabbed his bag from beneath his feet and stumbled through the rows of desks as he bolted for the door. He fumbled with the knob a few times with shaking hands before finally slamming it open with a frustrated sigh and running far away without a second glance back at his astonished detention-mate.

"What the fuck?" Kendall whispered to no one. He wasn't angry. He was completely bewildered and almost amused. This dark haired boy intrigued him like no one else. His odd behavior only made him want to know Logan more. One afternoon and one conversation is not enough. He needs more…

_**He needs more.**_

* * *

_**Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over.  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies,  
While deep inside you're bleeding.**_

* * *

Later that night, Logan passed on his usually infuriating dinner all together and chose to pace in his room. He moved up and down the length of the room with long strides like a caged animal. Every time he passes his bed he glares daggers at the silent radio beside it. He knows he should do what his body is telling him and turn it on and follow his normal routine of mindless sobs and screams until he falls into a restless sleep, but he doesn't want to.

The smart boy stops to stand in the center of his dark room when he comes to the sudden realization that he'd been holding back since leaving detention that afternoon: he _**wants**_ to think. He wants to think about something other than quadratic equations. He wants to think about something that has nothing to do with his parents. He wants to think about _**Kendall.**_

Logan threw himself down unceremoniously onto his bed. He didn't even bother changing his clothes. He just laid in his jeans and sweater on top of his sheets and pondered his unusual day.

The entire afternoon made no sense to the brunette genius. No one had spoken to him in 39 days, so why now? None of it was logical, and, therefore, Logan couldn't wrap his head around it. The meeting with Kendall was emotional and social; two aspects of life he did not associate with. As Logan replayed every second of their interaction through his mind, he worked his hardest to convince himself that he must have misread Kendall's signals.

He _**couldn't**_ have been being genuine with him. He _**couldn't**_ have been interested in talking to him. His smile _**couldn't**_ have been real. It had to have been fake like all of the others…

Logan fell asleep with a convinced mind but a renegade heart. His brain told him Kendall didn't care, but his instincts made him crave for the opposite as he dreamt of the blondes' smirk and gentle green eyes…

* * *

_**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right.  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me…**_

* * *

Kendall lay in bed well past midnight unable to sleep even after a vigorous hockey practice.

"Logan Mitchell…"

He muttered the two words to himself with a brilliant smile… It was unexplainable what the silent boy did to him. How had he never _**really**_ seen Logan before? He had passed his lowered head in the hall so many times, watched him sit and diligently do his homework while other students gossiped and rough-housed during lunch, and he had never tried to speak to him once until detention.

Kendall felt so pulled to the mysterious brunette. He thought he didn't speak, and he hadn't even found it odd, just intriguing and… cute? Kendall was always so sure of everything, but he couldn't decipher Logan, which only made him more driven to get him to communicate…

The second that the brunette had opened his mouth and stumbled adorably over his words, Kendall could have sworn he was going to fall out of his chair. His body had coursed with adrenaline and endorphins he had never even felt in the most brutal hockey match of his life. He _**wanted**_ Logan. He wanted to hear him speak more… He wanted to make the boy smile just for him… He wanted to touch him…

Kendall's eyes snapped open like he had been burned. He had never thought about a guy in the way he thought about Logan: _**sexually**_. Thoughts of the nervous, mysterious brunette with his soft words, meticulous handwriting, and dark brown eyes had him instantly hard.

Pushing himself up to lean his upper body against the head board, Kendall looked down at the tent in his boxers. Logan had only spoken a total of eight words to him, but it was enough to fog his mind with delicious sounds. Kendall stared at his groin incredulously, assuming himself to be crazy. How could those eight words and a few stutters elicit this reaction from him?

Kendall sighed heavily and couldn't shake the pure desire for Logan out of his mind. Mentally dismissing his confusion, the blonde placed his hand on his bare abs and slid it smoothly down his flushed skin.

"_**Mhm**_…" he sucked in a harsh breath as he palmed his stiff cock through his boxers, loving the friction that the fabric provided. After a few rough passes, Kendall was breathing hard and craving more. He swiftly reached for the hem of his boxers and slid them down and off of his legs, tossing them to a random corner of his room. He couldn't even care where they landed. He only needed a release.

Kendall bit back a groan as he wrapped a firm hand around his shaft, stroking a few times before pausing to lick his palm once. He returned it to his pulsing dick, the slight lubrication making the motions easier: making them more fluid as if it were a certain brunette's muted mouth around his member… But Kendall didn't imagine Logan quiet at all. He used the boy's few, short words to form a myriad of lustful sentences in his head… sentences he dreamt of experiencing in reality…

"_**You taste so good, Kendall…"**_

"_**Touch me, Kendall..."**_

"_**I love you, Kendall…"**_

"Fuck!" Kendall cursed with a harsh whisper as he stroked himself roughly from base to tip, smearing the pre-cum at the head of his dick with his thumb to tease himself, picturing Logan's tongue lapping at him with delicate, almost innocent, movements.

The blonde watched his hand speed over his cock, and he shut his eyes tightly as he pressed his head onto the wood of the bed frame behind him. He could practically see Logan with him. He imagined hovering over the brunette and tasting his pale skin, feeling him shiver beneath his exploring tongue and teeth. Logan would whimper and clutch onto him for dear life as he grinded down into the smaller boy with everything he had. Kendall would run his fingers through his soft, brown hair and lean forward to finally kiss the quiet boy's underused lips…

"_**Logan…**_" the blonde came with the smart boy's name tumbling past his lips. Kendall bucked his hips off of his mattress, biting his tongue as his orgasm shot through him, sending cum onto his stomach and fist.

Kendall panted heavily with a lazy smile as he lifted himself off of the bed with weak muscles. He stumbled towards the bathroom to clean himself up with only one thing on his mind. He was determined to see the boy plaguing his thoughts and body the next day…

He _**had **_to know Logan Mitchell.

* * *

Logan did his best to avoid Kendall the whole next day at school. How had he never noticed the blonde before? It's like he was _**everywhere**_ the smart boy turned. They were in the same gym class, and their lockers were only yards apart. It was difficult because it felt as if Kendall was watching him all day, but he successfully dodged every stare and curious glance.

Logan was only more confident in his decision against talking to Kendall when he saw the boy during lunch. He sat with _**friends**_; something Logan did not have and he wasn't sure that he wanted. In his experiences, people only let you down, but the popular boy didn't seem to mind in the least bit. Kendall sat talking, laughing, and joking with two other boys, and other students surrounded the group like animals gathering at the water hole. It was absolutely electric; the amount of presence the two gave off. Logan couldn't imagine actually being _**seen**__. _His point was only proven as multiple students ran into him without a word as he stood enthralled by the group of gods.

He was looking forward to the silence and solitude that his second afternoon detention would bring. Logan wasn't supposed to have another one, but he found himself in the familiar room again because he had skipped out early the previous day. After he checked in, he sat in the same desk at the center of the classroom and stared at his clasped hands as time ticked on.

Ten minutes later, the silence was interrupted as the door swung open and none other than Kendall Knight strolled in.

"I hate this just as much as you do, Mr. Knight. So, I'm just going to assume that you got lost on your way here…" the teacher in charge spoke without enthusiasm as he scribbled on the sign-in sheet and stood up.

"It _**is**_ a big school…" Kendall smile sheepishly in thanks as he took a seat far away from Logan, unlike the day before, while the teacher excused himself quietly with a dismissive wave and made sure to lock the door behind him this time.

"_Great. Now I'm trapped… At least Kendall's not even sitting by me. I must have scared him off. It's better this way-"_

His thoughts were cut off when a crumpled piece of paper pegged him right in the shoulder. Logan froze and slowly brought his gaze down to the ball of paper on the floor, and then moved his eyes to the blonde two rows over. Kendall was sitting there smiling, of course, and he waved gently at Logan while they both remained silent. The smart boy gave him an inquisitive look, and Kendall gestured to the paper. Logan hesitated, but reached for it anyway while keeping a cautious eye on the popular blonde…

"_If you don't like talking, we could just keep writing :)"_

Logan sighed and crushed the paper back into a small ball and tossed it into the garbage can a few feet away. It was difficult enough to keep Kendall out of his mind, but now the persistent blonde was right next to him, and he wasn't giving up; only making it harder. When the smart boy looked at Kendall, he was frowning. It looked so _**wrong. **_He was_** always **_smiling, and Logan felt like he had just kicked a puppy. He hated seeing the boy upset, and he couldn't even start to guess why…

"W-Why do you care?" Logan spoke softly, keeping his brown eyes on Kendall's downturned head, which shot up in astonishment when the brunette spoke. The smile was immediately back, and Logan tried to fight the relief he felt.

"Can't I just talk to you? Can't we just chat?" Kendall threw him a playful smirk that stirred something inside of Logan. The smart boy forced himself to look away and take a breath. He sighed heavily and turned back to Kendall.

"Why are you back today?" he shocked both himself and the blonde by speaking clearly without fumbling over his words. Kendall hopped up from his seat, seeming as if he was going to laugh from excitement as he launched himself over the row of desks separating them, and sat right next to Logan.

"I got into trouble," Kendall responded with a small, sheepish shrug, but he was still smiling like there was something more to it.

"Well, that's vague…" Logan rolled his eyes, and Kendall was amused.

"You're funny… You should talk more…" the blonde smirked jokingly.

"You didn't answer my question," Logan insisted, but he was able to grin back at the boy, almost as if he was having… fun?

"I cheated on a test," Kendall admitted without batting a lash.

"Why?" Logan asked the question out of simple curiosity.

"Because I knew I would get detention… and I knew this is where you would be," Kendall spoke softly as he waited for Logan's reaction.

"So, you got detention… for _**me**_?" Logan was astonished and hoped that Kendall was joking, but the blonde only nodded enthusiastically. "That's just stupid…" the smart boy scoffed, but Kendall laughed. The sound made Logan's heart flutter and his body relax completely.

"It was worth it…" Kendall whispered as they locked eyes.

Curious brown met upbeat green in an indescribably intense stare. It seemed to go on forever before Kendall blinked and shook his head slightly.

"So… Why did you run out yesterday? I didn't say anything to offend you, did I?" Kendall seemed suddenly panicked with wide eyes and tense shoulders.

"No, no… I just - It's hard to explain…" Logan assured him in a soft and distant whisper.

"I've got time…" Kendall insisted gently and sincerely. Logan sighed and bit his lip. He nervously fidgeted with his hands as he brought his attention back to his desk. He actually felt like talking, and, more importantly, he felt as if making an impression on Kendall mattered… Could something really matter?

"Yesterday… You were the first person I spoke to in 39 days…" he swallowed hard as he waited for a response.

"Did you take a vow of silence or something?" Kendall laughed.

"No."

The blonde immediately sobered up and it nearly shatters the heart Logan's starting to believe he actually possesses. Logan looked away again.

"I don't get it…" Kendall whispered sadly as he moved his chair closer to the brunette so that their knees were practically touching beneath the desk.

"It's stupid," Logan insisted with a shake of his head.

"You not talking to anyone for over a month and being sad is _**not**_ stupid," the popular boy declared.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" Logan whispered shakily as Kendall studied him, looking terribly upset himself.

"Well, you certainly don't look _**happy**_…" the blonde pressed on.

"I'm not really anything… I don't feel much… Have you ever walked through your day and felt like you were there but not really _**here**_?" Logan asked, knowing he must not be making any sense.

"I don't think so…" Kendall was sympathetic and struggling to understand the boy he wanted so badly.

"Well, that's the only way I can explain it… I'm alone. I guess I'm depressed… I haven't really thought about it much…" Logan looked away shyly.

"Seems to me like you've thought about it _**a lot**_," Kendall raised a prominent brow that made Logan weak in the knees and happy he was already sitting.

"I've accepted that it's just how things are. I'm fine with the way I am," the smart boy spoke weakly.

"No, you're not," Kendall was definitive and determined in his response. His lips were pursed in a tight line.

"What?"

"You're miserable. That's not being _**'fine'**_," Kendall spat the word in disgust.

Logan only managed to shrug his slouched shoulders.

"What about your parents?"

"They're busy," Logan supplied lamely.

"Too busy for their son?" Kendall's voice was rising with each word.

Logan only shrugs again, his words seeming to bury themselves back into a safe place in his brain.

"This shit is ridiculous!" Kendall yelled angrily, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. He was pissed because he felt protective of Logan… Being adorably shy was okay. Being neglected was absolutely not.

"Sorry…" the smart boy gulped at the show of emotion, thinking he upset the blonde.

"You shouldn't be apologizing! _**They**_ should be apologizing to _**you**_! If they're too fucked up to see how great you are then that's their loss…" Kendall insisted with sincerity, but his underlying anger was still pushing through at thoughts of cursing out Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell.

"You don't even know me…" Logan mumbled almost incoherently. He felt a certain joy hearing Kendall stand up for him, but the blonde had no idea what he was doing…

"I bet I know you better than anyone else," Kendall insisted with his full smile returning, knowing he spoke the truth and feeling a little giddy at the thought of being significant to Logan.

"I guess you're right," the smart boy admitted with his own small grin that only resulted in Kendall's smile widening.

"That makes me your best friend!" Kendall declared proudly, pushing his chest out slightly and shifting the glum tone of the room toward one of playful joy.

"What?" Logan was pushed back into one word statements with astonishment.

"Yup! It's you and me, Buddy… Get used to having me around because, unlike some assholes, I stick by the people who are important to me," Kendall was still giving his million dollar smile.

"You're kind of crazy…" Logan raised a curious brow, but almost felt like smiling.

"Then we're in the same boat… It's another thing we have in common. That's why we make such awesome friends," Kendall insisted with excitement.

"What else could we possibly have in common?" Logan asked, unable to fully push away his doubt.

"Our knack for getting detention, which I'm getting really tired of by the way… We should go some place else tomorrow," Kendall seemed to already be thinking of the possibilities.

"You act like being here is a choice…"

"It was for me," Kendall's voice and smile soften as he looks at Logan with interest. The room had gone completely silent and Logan felt pressured under his intense gaze. The smart boy bit his lip and looked down again to fidget nervously with his hands. Kendall suddenly lessened the gap between them and grabbed his hand, wrapping it tightly in his own.

It was their first contact. It had Logan sucking in a harsh breath, and it froze everything. He stopped breathing. He stopped blinking. He stopped thinking. There was so much running aimlessly through him, and he couldn't describe it at all. Logan looked up at Kendall.

The blonde appeared just as surprised. He was staring at their hands clasped tightly together on top of the desk with a slackened jaw and a bewildered expression. He looks up into the brunette's eyes, and Logan can't handle what he is giving him…

It's _**affection**_.

Kendall was making him feel good… He was making him feel warm… He was making him _**feel.**_

Logan was suddenly full of fear, and he stood up abruptly to run again, but Kendall rose to his feet with him. The popular boy didn't let him get far because he refused to let go of his hand. Logan tugged a little, but didn't give much resistance. Deep in his heart, he wanted to do anything _**but **_let go…

"Please, don't run away again…" Kendall was begging him with a gentle voice and pleading eyes that had Logan's shoes glued to the floor.

The blonde stepped closer until there were only mere inches between them. He squeezed the brunette's soft hand and reached forward to take the other. Logan let him do it without any protest. He felt out of control, but it's not in a bad way anymore…

"Do you feel it?" Kendall whispered with desperate green eyes as he looked down at Logan. He darted his gaze anxiously to each of the boy's brown eyes like he didn't want to miss a second. He knew that Logan understood what he meant… He was talking about their connection; the heat in their palms and the electricity shocking their spines.

"Yeah," Logan could only whisper back. His throat is dry, and his heart is fighting against his ribs.

"And?" Kendall was searching for something more… He's waiting for Logan to say the right thing…

"It scares me…" the smart boy admitted it in a weak voice, but made no move to step away.

"Me too… Do you want it to stop?"

"Never," Logan said it instinctively, and he realizes that he means it… He _**wants**_ this. He hasn't wanted anything in so long...

Kendall smiled sweetly and broke one of his hands away to reach up and brush his fingertips against the skin of Logan's pale, delicate cheek as if he couldn't believe it was real. He rested his hand against the crook of Logan's neck and leaned in to get closer. Logan could feel the boy's breath on his face. They both shut their eyes, but Kendall didn't make contact yet.

"If I kiss you, will you promise not to ever run away from me again?" Kendall let his lips graze Logan's for a split second; just enough to feel the static shock.

"I promise..."

It was all Kendall needed. The blonde closed the centimeters of distance between them and crashed his lips to Logan's, sending every positive emotion to the smart boy: happiness… passion… relief… They're all coursing through him at lightning speed and completely washing away the fear, leaving Logan desperate for more.

The brunette wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, and the popular boy hugged his waist until they were fully pressed together as the kiss deepened. Kendall smiled into the lip lock and ran his tongue along Logan's soft bottom lip. The smart boy immediately gasped and let him in, savoring the deeper taste of Kendall that it brought.

Grazing his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Kendall groaned and let the tips of his fingers roam under the back of Logan's shirt to touch the heated skin of his smooth lower back. He could feel the brunette shiver and gently tug at the blonde locks above his neck hungrily.

It was the most intense thing either one of them had ever experienced, but it was over entirely too soon. The soft click of the door's lock echoed through the welcomed silence of the room like a jackhammer. The two boys reluctantly jumped apart just as the door swung open and the teacher strolled in.

"You're free to go boys," he gave them a quick nod as he gathered his belongings from the front desk, oblivious to what had gone on.

Kendall and Logan just stood there and stared at each other. The blonde studied the other boy's shocked, frightened face and realized that he was the one who had to break the silence because he knows that Logan certainly isn't going to do it. Just because he was talking to him didn't mean that he was ready to speak with anyone else.

"Alright!" the blonde smiled cordially. "Have a good night…" he started walking towards the door when he noticed Logan was still standing there, seeming to be in shock. "Come on, Logan."

Kendall's voice brought the smart boy back into reality, and he looked over to him. Kendall was smiling warmly at him, and Logan managed a small smile back as he followed the blonde out of the room. Once they were alone in the hallway, Kendall began to speak as he stared down at the flushed boy.

"Maybe we cou-"

"Yo, Kendall!"

Logan turned to see the blonde's friends from earlier coming down the hall. The tall, pretty boy had spoken first, and the short Latino was next.

"We've been waiting _**forever**_, man!"

The two boys were rushing toward them. Well, the short, peppy boy was practically running and the pretty boy was laughing and just trying to keep up.

"Hey, guys. I almost forgot about our plans…" Kendall trailed off nervously. Truthfully, he had forgotten about everything but Logan.

"How could you forget? You _**love**_ hockey!" the shorter boy exclaimed with a brilliant smile that made all of Kendall's seem like scowls.

"I just had other things on my mind," Kendall bit his lip with a smirk as his eyes darted toward Logan, who was finding his shoes very interesting.

"Who's this?" It was the pretty boy's turn to speak again. Both of Kendall's friends were smiling happily at the smart boy, but it didn't seem to affect Logan at all… He had shut himself off again.

"This…" Kendall interjected bravely and placed a hand on Logan's back. He rubbed up and down soothingly, causing the brunette to visibly relax, "… is Logan Mitchell. He's my new friend. We're detention buddies!"

"Only _**you**_ would make friends in detention… I'm James Diamond," the tall brunette rolled his eyes and chuckled playfully with a nod at Logan.

"And I'm Carlos Garcia."

Logan looked up at their cheery faces and seemed like he wanted to say something, but he hesitated and only managed a small wave and a nod.

"Do you play hockey, Logan?" Carlos asked happily with interest.

James and Carlos were looking at him and expecting him to speak. Kendall was biting his lip harshly and running a hand up and down his back. Logan opened his mouth, but immediately snapped it shut. He glanced nervously and shook his head from left to right slightly. Logan brought his hands in front of him and started to fidget again. The blonde stiffened and wanted to make him feel better. So, he shamelessly ran a hand over the boy's back, down his arm, and took one of Logan's fidgeting hands into his own.

"Give us a minute, guys…" Kendall spoke to James and Carlos, who looked curious and confused, before pulling Logan to the other end of the hallway.

They stood far enough so that they could have a private conversation.

"Too much?" Kendall asked apologetically, knowing Logan was overwhelmed.

Logan only grimaced and nodded.

"Hey…" the blonde spoke gently, squeezing his hand, and lifted Logan's chin with a finger so that he would look at him, "… you can talk to _**me**_." He didn't want Logan to be silent with him or think about running again, not when they had come so far that afternoon.

"S-Sorry… I don't really know why I couldn't speak. It was weird…" the smart boy trailed off sadly, ashamed.

"It's okay," Kendall smiled warmly and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "Did you at least feel like you _**wanted**_ to talk?"

"I think so…" Logan was grinning.

"Good!" Kendall was excited and wrapped the brunette in a tight hug as he continued to whisper in to his ear, "You can trust them, you know. They're like brothers to me. I've known them my whole life. They won't hurt you…"

Logan nods into his neck before they break apart to watch James and Carlos. The two boys were in the middle of an intense thumb war, laughing hysterically. Carlos kept trying to distract James by reaching for his hair, and the pretty boy kept flicking the Latino's helmet. Kendall was ecstatic to see that the exchange had Logan smiling softly.

"You should go. They're waiting…" Logan spoke quietly, bringing his attention back to the blonde with his arms around him.

"I guess so…" Kendall was hesitant and ran a thumb along the back of Logan's hand, "You wouldn't come to the rink with me if I asked, would you?" he raises a hopeful brow, but he already knows the answer.

"Uh-"

"It's alright. Maybe next time," Kendall doesn't let him squirm.

Logan nods, liking the idea of spending more time with the blonde.

"Here…" Kendall spoke with excitement and took a pen out of his pocket, biting the cap between his teeth as he pulled Logan's hand up, "This is my number…" he wrote the numbers in black ink on his pale palm, "I want you to call me later, or whenever you want. If you're feeling shitty, then pick up the phone, okay?"

"O-Okay," Logan studies his hand, instantly committing the number to his memory despite the semi-permanent ink.

"Promise me," Kendall begged.

"I promise, Kendall," the brunette gave him a cute lopsided grin that had the taller boy shaking.

"Good," Kendall regained his composure and leaned down to plant a solid kiss to Logan's forehead. "I have to go now, but meet me back here in the morning before homeroom."

"Alright."

Kendall smiled brilliantly and pulled Logan into his body, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss, and the brunette finally relaxed completely.

"Don't be sad, okay? Even if you feel alone, _**I'm**_ here. I promise," Kendall embraced him tightly, littering kisses all over his scalp. "I'll see you soon… Bye, Logan," he forced himself away with a gentle smile as he walked backwards toward James and Carlos.

"Bye, Kendall," Logan sighed in contentment and shoved his suddenly cold hands into his pockets as he watched the blonde move away.

Kendall turned his back to the smart boy and approached his friends. James and Carlos were chuckling and mocking him with kissing noises.

Logan thinks he should be embarrassed or nervous, but then, as the trio disappears down the hall, he finally takes a good look at the two other boys and sees something he hadn't noticed earlier.

James and Carlos were holding hands.

* * *

_**To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like…**_

* * *

Maybe Kendall can save him.

For once, Logan feels hope as he sits on his bed at night. So far, the blonde has saved him from his usual routine of solitude and self loathing two evenings in a row. On this one, he hasn't even looked at his stereo once. Instead, he keeps his eyes on his cell phone as he sits with his legs folded beneath him on his bed.

He wants to call Kendall, but he's hesitating. Logan worries that he'll only bother the blonde with his problems, but then he remembers his promise. He remembers Kendall's soft lips against his own. He can't see him, but he needs to hear his voice…

Logan bit back a smile as he looked at his palm and reread the number for the hundredth time. He dialed with unsteady fingers, and it barely took two rings before he was connected.

"Hello?"

Logan found himself frustratingly silent. He was still under-practiced, and his mouth felt dry. It was hard to speak without being able to see him…

"Hey, Logan" Kendall spoke so sweetly and cheerfully that the smart boy could practically hear his smirk.

"H-How did you kn-know it was me?" Logan asked, sighing softly.

"Who else is as quiet as you?" the blonde chuckled, making Logan smile as he slumped down into his bed.

"Touché."

"I'm happy you called. I was just thinking about you…"

"You were?" Logan was still unable to fully believe Kendall really wanted him.

"Actually, I haven't stopped since I left you in the hallway," Kendall's voice sounded completely sincere, yet Logan wouldn't give in.

"Really?"

"You always sound like you can't believe what I'm saying," the blonde chuckles, "You can trust me, Logan. I'd never lie to you…" he finished softly.

"I believe you… I don't know why, but I believe you…"

"Stop trying to dissect everything. Sometimes things just _**are**_," the popular boy spoke with knowledge and life experience that Logan couldn't comprehend.

"I guess so…"

"I _**know**_ so… Did you call for a specific reason? Are you okay?" Kendall brought an edge of worry and anger to his tone.

"Y-Yeah… No… I'm fine… I don't know," Logan sounded as confused as he felt, but at least the words were coming out of his mouth.

"Well, am I at least helping with your big, confusing, nonexistent problem?" Kendall chuckled, joking about the smart boy's indecision and causing Logan to laugh with a short breath.

"Yes, you are. I like hearing your voice. It makes me feel- " he stopped to try and pick the right word, but he came up empty, "… You just make me feel."

"I'm glad, because you make me pretty happy, Logan Mitchell. I hope I return the favor…"

"You do."

* * *

Logan and Kendall had talked for hours, just getting to know each other more. The smart boy even laughed a few times, finding it easier and more comfortable to talk with practice. He learned unimportant, yet somehow significant, facts about Kendall: his favorite color, his preferred ice cream flavor, the name of his first pet… random topics that had Logan enthralled until they both had to sleep.

The brunette rushed to school the next morning, finally eager about something… eager to see Kendall. Logan walked through the crowded hall, near the room where he and Kendall had detention the day before, searching for the blonde. When Logan saw him, he stopped walking.

Kendall was at his locker with James and Carlos. They were smiling and laughing like they had done it all their lives, meanwhile it felt as if Logan's face would break if he tried to do more than grin. He didn't want to interrupt. He didn't want to interfere. It felt like he would ruin things… He doesn't belong there…

"Hey, Logie!" Kendall was suddenly grinning from ear to ear as he spotted the brunette and ran to close the distance between them, leaving James and Carlos to roll their eyes behind him.

"Hi," Logan feels all the doubt trickle away when Kendall is looking at him like he's the only one there. He feels warm again at the nickname. The blonde immediately leaned in to peck his lips like it was the most natural thing in the world and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he pulled him close.

"Do you want to talk to Carlos and James today?" the popular boy seemed excited at the idea as he moved them towards the pair.

"Um…" Logan didn't feel like saying 'no', but he wasn't fully sure he could manage a 'yes'. They had discussed James and Carlos the night before, and Kendall told him all about them, preparing Logan for this moment…

"I'll be right beside you the whole time. Just say 'hello'. You don't have to make a speech," Kendall laughed lightly when Logan nodded hesitantly.

As always, the blonde stayed true to his word. Kendall held up most of the conversation with his arm around Logan's waist, rubbing soft circles into his skin every time his body would tense. Logan was even able to form a few comments on his own with Kendall by his side, and he found James and Carlos… _**fun**_. James had a contagious confidence, and, paired with Carlos' sweet optimism, they made the perfect couple.

"Meet me after homeroom. I'll walk you to class… What do you have?" Kendall asked after the other two boys had left and most of the students abandoned the hallway to start their day. The blonde didn't seem concerned about being late.

"History," the smart boy frowned, but walked forward with Kendall anyway.

"Why do you sound so bummed about it? Are you failing?" Kendall teased slightly.

"No… not yet," Logan shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"We're having a debate, and, when I don't participate, my grade is gonna plummet," Logan explained, sounding defeated.

"So, skip it," the blonde smirked at his solution.

"No, I can't… Can I?" the smart boy was skeptical.

"Sure you can, and I'll do it with you. I don't want to go to _**chemistry**_ anyway," Kendall said the word like he had a bad taste in his mouth, making Logan chuckle.

"O-Okay…" it would be the first time he ever cut a class, but he had a feeling Kendall could talk him into anything.

"Sweet! I'll see you right back here in thirty minutes."

* * *

Logan stood against a row of lockers a half-hour later, feeling jumpy in the eerily silent building. All of the students had started first period, and the brunette felt a bit guilty for not being there himself. He had never done something _**bad**_before. Granted, he did end up in detention twice, but it wasn't intentional. This was Logan's old self creeping in… He wasn't anything a few days ago; not jumpy or guilty… But, since he met Kendall, he had started feeling again… feeling like he used to…

"Can I see your hall pass?" the blonde was suddenly in his ear, holding his waist from behind.

"You scared me!" Logan whispered harshly, but his smirk betrayed him as he twisted around to face Kendall, still in the boy's embrace.

"Sorry," Kendall whispered back with a coy smile as he pulled the brunette against him.

The tall boy instantly lost himself in Logan. They were finally alone, even if it was in the middle of school. He ran a hand through the soft, brown hair he dreamed about and brought his lips down to meet Logan's in a slow kiss that heated up almost as soon as it started. Kendall hungrily shoved his tongue past a shivering Logan's lips, earning a gentle and satisfied moan from the brunette. The response was only making Kendall crazier. He pushed his body against the shorter boy's, and they backed up until they hit a wall, both of their hands roaming mindlessly over each other. They ended up in a small alcove that was separate from the hallway and lead to an exit door at the back of the building. They were out in the open, yet unable to be seen unless someone walked all the way to the end of the abandoned corridor.

The boys pulled apart to catch their breath.

"W-Why do you keep doing that?" Logan whispered, licking his swollen lips and shaking his head lightly as if trying to clear it. When Kendall kissed him, he lost all control and any worries he had disappeared.

"Because I like you," the blonde rolled his eyes playfully.

"No one likes me…" Logan insisted like it was a fact.

"Then call me 'No One'…" Kendall smirked and bent forward to brush his lips against Logan's cheek, "… I like you because you're different… You're special, Logan…" Kendall kissed along the brunette's jaw as he continued huskily, "When you speak, my skin tingles. I just wanna touch you…" the blonde does what he says and runs his hands beneath Logan's shirt to caress the bare skin of his ribs and lower back. The brunette leans into the touch. "You're warm and soft. I just can't get enough…" the tall boy keeps his voice low and seductive as he presses harder into Logan and places wet kisses onto his hot neck. The smart boy doesn't hesitate to whimper softly and turn to allow Kendall better access, "When you look at me with those big, brown eyes… eyes that you use on no one else but me…" the blonde pauses to take in Logan's gaze, "…it makes my heart stop…" he finishes, and they're both breathing heavily.

Logan stared right into Kendall, all of his words ringing through his ears and his body constantly buzzing where he's being touched. The smart boy couldn't fight the wide smile that came to his face.

"You're smiling," Kendall seemed thrilled and astonished. Logan had only ever given him a small grin or smirk, but this was a beautiful and lopsided smile that had Kendall's legs threatening to buckle.

Logan seemed shocked at the revelation and dropped it as soon as he became aware of what he was doing.

"No! No, don't stop…" Kendall brushed his thumb along his bottom lip as the boy smiled for him again, "… It looks really fuckin' good on you…" he leaned in to kiss him hungrily, running his tongue fully around his mouth before pulling away, "… feels good too…"

Kendall closed the small distance between them once again and attacked Logan's lips furiously. The smart boy eagerly accepted his advances, concerned with nothing but getting more of Kendall. The blonde slid his hands down Logan's back until they were gently planted on the boy's ass. When he received no protests, Kendall grabbed him roughly and jerked their bodies together. Connecting at the hips, Kendall realized he wasn't the only one who was into it. Both of them were painfully hard.

"_**Oh god**_… I don't normally do this," Logan struggled to catch his breath and tried to find his sanity, but it all proved too difficult when the blonde kept grinding their erections together, only pushing reality farther and farther away.

"I know. Me neither," Kendall was smiling happily, but had a hint of disbelief in his features. He couldn't understand how the shy boy could get him so worked up that they were dry humping in the middle of school, and he only wanted more…

Kendall nipped and sucked along the pale boy's neck, getting more aroused at the soft sounds passing Logan's lips. He lapped at the brunette's pulse point, letting his tongue taste everything the warm flesh had to offer. Logan brought a hand up to the blonde's hair and tugged it firmly, eliciting a stifled groan from the boy. Kendall smirked and brought his hand around to roughly palm Logan's bulge.

"_**Shit**_," the smart boy hissed and bucked into his touch.

"You like it? You want more?" Kendall asked huskily, breathing heavily into his ear as he groped the boy's dick and grinded his own member furiously against Logan's thigh.

"Y-Yeah…" Logan whispered, biting his lower lip and strengthening his hold on the boy's blonde locks.

"Okay, baby… Let me make you feel good…" Kendall placed a sweet kiss to his lips before dropping down to his knees in front of Logan.

The brunette opened his eyes wide as Kendall worked open his jeans. He couldn't believe it. Just three days before, he was sitting alone in his room in complete silence, and now he was uncontrollably whimpering and about to receive a blow job…

Kendall rushed to remove Logan's pants, pulling them and his boxers down to his thighs so he could get a clear view. The brunette's throbbing cock sprung free and the pre-cum at the tip had his mouth watering like he never thought possible. He wanted to taste him.

"Hey, Logie…" the blonde called up to him in a hushed tone with a mischievous smirk. He refused to touch the boy just yet.

"_Mhm_," it was all the brunette could manage. He was breathing hard and struggling not to thrust his hips into Kendall's face.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" he taunted him with a playful smile and blew a breath of warm air onto Logan's shaft, causing the boy to groan in frustration.

"Fuck… _**yes**_, Kendall, but if you don't stop teasing then I'm gonna have to cut you loose," Logan joked halfheartedly with a weak grin and a lick of his lips.

Kendall chuckled softly and braced his hands on Logan's hips before leaning in to lick a clean line from his balls to the tip, sucking in the end to lap up the boy's pre-cum. Logan threw his hand over his mouth, knowing he would be loud if he didn't control himself, because Kendall felt amazing. The blonde sucked him harshly, running his tongue along the sensitive underside of his shaft. Relaxing his throat, Kendall fought away his gag reflex and took all of Logan's member in. The smart boy groaned as the blonde hummed around him, sending the vibrations all over his groin.

"Good?" Kendall asked in a raspy voice with a raised brow and a breathy smile as he pulled away, reaching up to stroke Logan rapidly.

"_**Ngh**_- Really good…" the brunette nodded and thrust into his boyfriend's fist.

Kendall smirked and nipped the skin at Logan's thigh, biting gently all the way up to his sensitive hip. The blonde palmed his own erection as he jacked Logan off, needing to relieve some of his tension. He leaned in to suck at the smart boy's balls before looking back up at him.

"Just let go, Logan…" he coaxed him softly and brought his mouth back around his cock, setting a furious pace.

Logan did as Kendall asked and gave in completely. The only thing he held back were his moans with his teeth clamped down firmly on his swollen lip as he threaded all of his fingers into Kendall's hair and thrust forward hard enough to get relief but gentle enough not to choke the boy. With the tall boy's wet heat constricting around him, it wasn't going to take long for him to finish. Kendall hummed softly and encouragingly as he continued to rub himself roughly, getting enough satisfaction from the stifled whimpers coming from the brunette.

"K-Kendall, I'm gonna c-cum…" the smart boy whispered a warning.

Kendall moaned a bit louder and sucked just a tad harder, sending warmth through Logan as he tumbled over the edge. The brunette kept his eyes open wide, looking down as Kendall greedily swallowed his cum with muffled groans. The blonde was looking right at him as he came in his jeans with little more than Logan's intoxicating taste pushing him into release. Kendall bucked his hips involuntarily into the air as he slipped off of Logan, both of them coming down slowly from their orgasm. He knew he was going to have to run to the locker room to change his clothes before the rest of the day, but he couldn't care less. All that mattered was Logan.

Kendall breathed heavily, trying to regain control of his body as he laid his head against Logan's thigh. The smart boy loosened his grip on Kendall's hair and resorted to petting it soothingly, everything feeling hypersensitive to their skin. Placing one last kiss to the tender flesh of Logan's dick, Kendall climbed to his feet and leaned against the boy.

They gazed at each other with lazy smiles, still panting softly as they met in a slow kiss. Suddenly, the school bell cut through the blissful silence and doors slammed open.

"Damn it!" Kendall yelled, but couldn't help but laugh, still feeling high from their activities.

Logan should have panicked, but he downright giggled at Kendall's infectious laughter as they both rushed to put the brunette's clothes back in order. Kendall tucked him back into his pants as the halls flooded with students that were mere inches from seeing them before the blonde grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him through the exit door after he was zipped up.

The two teenagers laughed uncontrollably as they ran away from the building and toward the surrounding forest. Kendall collapsed to the ground in a fit of giggles when they reached the edge of the trees several dozen yards away from the school. Logan threw himself down beside him into the thick layer of leaves. All of the various browns, yellows, and oranges littered the frozen November ground. The pair grew silent a they brought deep puffs of chilly air into their lungs.

Kendall studied the clear blue sky with a wide smile as his chest rose and fell rapidly. When he looked over to the brunette, his features faltered. Logan was still giving him a beautiful smile, but silent tears streaked down his face.

Every emotion that Logan had been denying for so long is suddenly flooding back in so fast that he doesn't even have time to consider resisting. He just accepts it. He's ecstatic… high… alive…and wanted. Kendall wants him. It gives him a purpose. Everything has just that much more meaning.

"Logan- " Kendall starts with concern but stops when the brunette vigorously shakes his head.

Logan chuckled through the sobs and crawled through the dry leaves beneath them to reach Kendall. They flew up into the air as he launched himself into the blonde's arms with excitement. He straddled the taller boy and buried his face into his neck as the tears and smiles continued steadily. He squeezed him tightly, appreciating every bit of beautiful warmth Kendall gave him.

"Thank you…"

* * *

Up and down. In and out. Yes and no. Yin and Yang…

Logan later remembered why he rejected emotions years ago. They're fucking _**complicated**_. It's not easy. With everything that makes you feel good, there's something right around the corner waiting to douse you in gasoline and strike a match. When you ignore the feelings, you may not feel happy, but at least you don't have to suffer through the pain… right? It's not worth it… is it?

Kendall insisted Logan come to his house after school. He wanted him to meet his family. It was all moving so fast, but Logan didn't want to slow down at all or it might stop all together. Also, after what happened in the hallway, Kendall could have asked him to kill someone and he probably would have done it…

Now he was regretting it…

He didn't belong here. It was okay when he was alone with Kendall, but that wasn't the real world… This is: Mrs. Knight is all warm smiles and optimism. His baby sister, Katie, likes to act tough, but she admires her big brother for the god that he is. They're _**happy**_. Logan doesn't belong near them…

He and Kendall couldn't be farther apart: outgoing and painfully shy, popular and socially outcasted, warm and cold, good and bad… Kendall is everything he's not, and the brunette just knows he'll find a way to ruin the handsome boy… Nothing ever stays good for long… not around Logan. Kendall has been blessed with the life he's been given, and Logan can't see himself as part of it…

He belongs in his room; in the absolute darkness and overwhelming silence. It will be better for everyone in the long run. Things need to go back to the way they were; the way they were before Kendall…

* * *

_**You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like…**_

* * *

It's almost midnight now. Katie had left hours before to sleep over at a friend's house, and Mrs. Knight headed off to the local diner to work the night shift. Kendall is standing with Logan on his front lawn…

"What's wrong, Logie?" the blonde whispered sadly.

He could see the smart boy becoming more and more silent as the evening went on. His smiles turned into grins, which slipped into smirks before disappearing completely. He didn't even perk back up when they were alone. They had watched a movie in silence, Kendall attempting to soothe the brunette's tense shoulders the whole time. He rubbed soft circles over his back, which usually did the trick, but Logan's nerves wouldn't relent… and, now, Kendall was feebly attempting to help the boy after Logan insisted he walk home by himself.

The two teenagers are on the small area of grass in front of Kendall's house. The entire neighborhood is quiet and still. There is no breeze, and the sky is the purest black. It's well below freezing, and Logan can see his breath ghost in front of him in an angry cloud of smoky white when he speaks.

"Nothing."

Kendall sighs heavily, seeming dissatisfied with his answer. The blonde is frowning again, and Logan is hurt to see it. A frown will never suit Kendall Knight… but he can't give in…

"You're lying. I can tell," Kendall insisted.

"How?"

"Because of that," the popular boy pointed at the brunette like there was something to see and raised his voice.

"What?" Logan was confused. He should have known Kendall wouldn't make this easy…

"Your one word responses! You haven't done that since we met!" Kendall was practically yelling now, frustrated at Logan's complete turn around.

"We met two days ago, Kendall!" the brunette screamed back, angry with himself and at the blonde for making everything so fucking hard, "… You don't know me, and I don't know you," he finished quietly but sternly, making his face into a well practiced mask, devoid of any emotion; positive or negative.

"Where the fuck is this coming from?" Kendall yelled angrily, shaking his head and peering around the yard as if someone was playing a joke on him. He thought that he and Logan had a special connection… He knew Logan felt it too… What went wrong?

"I'm just thinking about things clearly. All of this is stupid. It's not real. You don't want me…You just _**think**_ you do," the smart boy tried to explain everything like it was fact, despite the feeling deep in his gut that it was all a lie.

"Stop telling me what I think! I _**know**_ that I care about you. I _**know**_ that I want you. Why can't you just accept that?" the blonde was still screaming, but he looked more like he wanted to cry. He didn't want to lose Logan right after he had gotten him. It was too soon…

"Because I like you!" Logan yelled back at him, losing his mask of indifference as his heart took over his mind.

"You're so infuriating!" Kendall rolled his eyes and growled in confusion. The brunette wasn't making any sense.

"I don't w-want to r-ruin your l-life…" Logan whispered sadly, his breaths becoming slower, creating thicker clouds of fog between them. Kendall immediately softened, his frown forming into more of a pout.

"What?"

"I'm not good enough for you, Kendall. You're perfect. You have everything: great friends, a loving family, popularity… and happiness," Logan bit his lip and blinked back the hot tears gathering in his eyes.

"Logan, sweetie, _**you**_ are my happiness… Why can't you just let yourself believe it… believe that you deserve it?" Kendall's voice was strained with his own unshed tears as he gathered the brunette's flushed face into his hands, begging him with his eyes and touch to understand.

"I'm used to being alone," Logan explained weakly, squirming out of Kendall's comforting grasp and stepping back.

"You're not," the blonde insisted sternly.

"Then why does it feel like it?"

"Because you won't let me in…" Kendall let a few tears fall as he moved to take Logan's hands into his own. The brunette hesitated and then stepped out of range. The tall boy sighed and wiped his eyes.

"Listen, I'm gonna be honest with you," Kendall spoke with a clear definition and paused until Logan looked up at him, "… The world is a _**shitty**_ place, Logan. _**No one's**_ life is perfect… Yeah, I have a good family. My sister is great, and my mom is wonderful and caring… but, did you see my dad in there?" Kendall asked urgently, pointing to his house. Logan shook his head, "… He's gone. He gave up and left behind the people who loved and needed him when things got too hard…"

Kendall had Logan's undivided attention, and the brunette didn't fight him when he grabbed both of his hands tightly.

"We're connected and more alike than you think… We _**all**_ are. You're never alone, Logan… There are six fuckin' billion people on this planet making choices and connections. Our relationships and decisions define us…"

Kendall stopped, breathing heavily as he stared right into Logan's brown eyes.

"Are you going to be the guy who _**gives**_ it up or the guy who _**sucks**_ it up?"

Logan blinked slowly, his tears streaming steadily down his pale face. He opened his mouth, struggling to form coherent words. Kendall was getting to him again… He was seriously considering giving in…

"You make it sound so easy…" he shook his head in slight disbelief. Maybe he was over thinking things…

"It **is**! Think about what you want and do it! Just take- "

Logan cut Kendall off with a fierce kiss, following his newly found heart instead of the brain that had only caused him misery before. The blonde smiled into his mouth immediately. It was the first time the smart boy ever initiated their kiss…

"I want _**you**_…" Logan laughed softly as they pulled away to suck in cold air and press their foreheads together, "… I want you," he repeated with absolute clarity, his beautiful smile returning.

"Then take me," Kendall chuckled and nipped at Logan's bottom lip sweetly before they met in another lip lock.

As the boys kissed passionately, the sky opened up and small snowflakes fell through the still air straight to the frozen ground with no wind to propel them, signaling the oncoming winter and the beginning of so much more…

"Spend the night," Kendall whispered into Logan's mouth before diving his tongue back in hungrily. The smart boy moaned and nodded vigorously as the blonde's hands roamed his body.

Kendall pulled away to take in the sight of a fully happy Logan. His eyes were bright. His skin glowed. His smile was astonishing. Both boys looked around at the steadily falling snow, noticing it for the first time with light laughter.

"Come on. Let's go get warm," the blonde suggested huskily, causing Logan to latch onto him as they ran into the house and up to Kendall's room.

As soon as the door slams shut, Kendall has Logan pressed up against it. The blonde attaches his lips to his neck hungrily, starting right where they left off in the hall earlier in the morning. Logan moaned and raised his arms, allowing Kendall to rip his shirt over his head, and did the same for himself, before attaching his lips back to Logan's pale skin. Kendall licked his way down the boy's chest, catching a nipple between his teeth and making Logan thrust into him.

"_**Ngh**_," Kendall groaned as their erections met. He grabbed at the brunette's ass and pulled him forward. Not able to get enough, Logan jumped up to wrap his legs around Kendall's waist. The blonde held him easily and bucked forward, grinding their members together with every thrust into the wall.

As Logan tugged his hair, Kendall growled and moved backward until his legs hit the bed. He sat down with the brunette in his lap, constantly rubbing into him as their tongues danced.

"I think I owe you something," Logan whispered playfully, trailing a hand between their heated bodies to grope Kendall through his jeans.

"_**Fuck**_…" Kendall could definitely get used to a playful Logan.

Kendall smirked as he shifted backwards before Logan pushed him down onto his back and kneeled in front of him. The brunette smiled sinfully as he worked the blonde's pants and boxers away from his body, leaving him to squirm naked and watch the smart boy strip himself. Kendall looked on with hooded eyes as Logan pulled his clothes off, letting his hard cock spring free. The tall boy made a move to touch himself, but Logan swatted his hand away with a firm shake of his head.

The brunette kneeled on the bed in front of him again and wrapped a tentative hand around Kendall's pulsing shaft. He watched for his reaction, and, when the blonde boy thrust up into his touch, the smart boy surged forward with confidence. He stroked Kendall from base to tip, smearing the pre-cum at the head with his thumb before bending down to taste him. Kendall groaned excitedly as Logan sucked him tenderly in a way only the coy teenager could; with complete affection and care. The blonde watched his dick disappear between Logan's soft lips, and the sight was too much. If he didn't stop-

"Logan, I want to cum inside of you…" Kendall struggled to keep himself calm. The brunette pulled away from him with a shy smile as the tall boy sat up to pull Logan against him for another gentle kiss, "… Get on your hands and knees," Kendall pleaded between breaths.

Logan blushed, but complied, as he crawled past the blonde and put himself on display. Kendall growled at the sight of the boy's tight, twitching hole. He kneeled behind him and sucked two fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva before bringing them down to Logan's entrance. He circled the ring of muscle slowly and then eased a finger in fully. The brunette squirmed at first, but still relaxed and pushed back for more. Kendall rubbed his lower back soothingly as he jammed another finger into the tight heat. He scissored the digits and pressed forward, hitting Logan's prostate and earning a loud and glorious moan from the boy.

"Kendall, _**please**_…" the brunette begged for more as he pressed back repeatedly to fuck himself on Kendall's fingers.

"Alright, baby…" the blonde cooed softly as he pulled his hand away. He spit into his palm and rubbed his cock up and down before placing it against the brunette's prepared hole, "… Are you sure?" Kendall have him an opportunity to back out, but, deep down, he knew he wouldn't.

"Make me feel alive, Kendall…" Logan whimpered with a gentle smile as he peered over his shoulder at the blonde.

Kendall smirked and bit his lip as he pushed into the brunette slowly, both boys groaning until he was buried to the hilt in the constricting warmth. It only took a few moments before Logan was urging him on with wiggling hips, eager to get past the pain and onto the pleasure he knew Kendall would bring. The blonde pulled out almost all the way before surging forward with a force he knew they both wanted.

"_**Mhm**_," Logan moaned at the sensation of being filled and his prostate being struck perfectly.

Kendall growled and fucked Logan at a rapid pace, both of them hungry for each other like they needed one another to keep breathing.

"Turn over… I wanna see you…" the blonde whispered harshly, forcing himself to pull out and allow Logan to flip onto his back. The brunette smiled up at him and instantly parted his legs wide, allowing Kendall to slide back in with a satisfied sigh.

Kendall laced his fingers with Logan's above their bodies as he thrust into him slowly but sharply. He watched in amazement as the brunette's body jolted forward with each movement, and his hips rose up to meet Kendall in every buck of his hips. Logan's eyes were darker than ever, and a thin layer of sweat coated his brow as he bit his plump bottom lip.

"_**Shit**_… You're beautiful… You're perfect… Do you believe me?" Kendall asked between thrusts while he placed chaste kisses onto Logan's rising and falling chest.

"Yeah, I do," the smart boy smiled sincerely, realizing it kept getting easier with practice, and leaned up to kiss Kendall tenderly as their movements grew more furious.

Kendall groaned and pounded into Logan, using the brunette's hands to brace himself as they bucked into one another. The familiar heat pooled in their groins. Kendall struck Logan's prostate one final time, sending them into their releases simultaneously. The blonde shuddered and came deep within the smart boy and watched as Logan painted his stomach white with cum. They panted hard and rocked their hips in shallow movements as they worked through their orgasms. Kendall rested on top of Logan, laying most of his weight on his forearms.

"I love you," Logan spoke with a wide smile.

He was the first to say it because he truly believes it. He believes in himself and in Kendall. Logan realizes that it _**is**_ worth it… Loving Kendall, and having Kendall love him, is worth any pain that is paired with it. In this case, the good outweighs the bad by a million tons… He almost couldn't see it, but it's there… It's in the way Kendall watches his every move with gentle eyes… It's in the way he whispers in his ear with soft smiles… It's in the way his hands explore every inch of his body with glee… It's in the way Kendall speaks the truth with every syllable that leaves his mouth…

"I love you too, Logan," the blonde smiles as if he could cry and falls beside him, hugging the brunette tightly against his body, "… I love you too."

* * *

Logan had gone through 39 days of his young life in complete silence, but it only took less than 3 for Kendall to change everything. It was only 72 hours; a mere 4,320 minutes… Such a small time for such a monumental shift…

Logan felt his old world slipping away as Kendall ushered him into the next phase of his life…

…Or maybe Kendall had just inserted himself into the life Logan already had; giving him something new and worth living for.

As Logan lay in Kendall's arms, listening to the soft breathing of the blonde and watching the snow fall silently to the ground outside, he placed a gentle kiss over his lover's heart.

"_Welcome to my life…" _

* * *

**WELL? What did you think? Did you enjoy the ****plot**** and the smut? How was the narration? I tried a different style, and I'd really love to hear what you guys thought :D**

**And if you want to read the most AMAZING Kogan, then go read ****rumbleroar846** 's **"Bad Boys Know What They Want" - BEST STORY EVER, imo :D**

**PLEASE Review (anonymous are enabled so don't be shy! ;)**


End file.
